


Home Starts with a Single Step

by TheDarkSynfulLegend



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSynfulLegend/pseuds/TheDarkSynfulLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and I’m not making any money whatsoever. So please, don’t sue me, all I have are several unwritten plot bunnies and a demonic furball, who I love.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is set after Season Five's Episode of Meridian and evolves from there, goes off on its own tangent and would be considered Alternate Universe, however I will probably add a few scenes from canon in there. 
> 
> One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com
> 
> Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Home Starts With A Single Step  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend

Chapter One – Watching From the Shadows

Headlights sliced through the darkness of the Colorado night, the twin beams of the F-250 forest green truck illuminating a road he could have driven with his eyes closed. Gravel crunched beneath the tires of the vehicle as Jack O'Neill pulled into his driveway, listening for a few moments as the engine purred with a throaty rumble before he cut it. Hands rested on the steering wheel as his brown eyes; the color of fine Godiva chocolate stared unseeing at the star-filled sky as though searching for something, or someone. Seven days of downtime, that was what General George Hammond gave the flagship team of SG-1. _My team,_ Jack thought to himself, _my team isn't complete anymore. The heart of my team, the moral center, is gone._ He finished, as he climbed from the truck and slammed the door, Jack shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and wandered up the walk to his front door, and headed inside. Peeling his jacket off, he tossed it on the dining room table as he passed through on his way to the kitchen. Pulling an ice-cold Guinness out of the fridge, Jack then meandered his way through the hall to his bedroom. Once there, he placed the cold brew on the nightstand while he toed out of his shoes, stripping out of his jeans, he kicked them into the corner his black t-shirt following soon after. Picking up the bottle by the neck, he lifted it and took a few healthy swallows before placing it back down as he shuffled to his bathroom.

Jack spent a long time in the shower, simply letting the heated water sluice over his lithe muscular form, as though washing away his grief and sadness. Jack rubbed his eyes as he willed himself not to start crying though he knew he wanted to, the grief was just too much to bear. Daniel had been a part of his life, saved his soul on one occasion. Jack remembered the young geek when he had walked into Cheyenne Mountain all those years ago, and his life had changed forever. The man was forever sneezing, and couldn't seem to function without a candy bar, or a cup of coffee or both for that matter. But on that first mission to Abydos, Jack came to realize that Daniel Jackson was more than what he appeared to be. When Daniel had decided to stay on Abydos and not return to Earth, Jack realized he was going to miss the man. He took up stargazing to try and keep an eye on Daniel, and often tried to find Abydos in the night sky over his house and even built a small platform that was over his bedroom that held his telescope. 

Sighing as he was getting too lost in the memories of Daniel Jackson, Jack turned off the taps and climbed from the shower wrapping a towel around his waist as he dried himself off with another. Padding back into the bedroom, he opened the dresser in search of pajamas. Pulling on a pair of well worn sweatpants that hung low on his hips, he hung the towel on a hook behind his door and tossed on a USAF gray t-shirt that he pulled from one of the drawers. Ready for bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the bottle once more before swallowing the last of the brew and set the empty bottle down. Reaching over, he turned off the light on the nightstand, Jack turned and punched the pillow a few times, curled into the fetal position and attempted to go to sleep.

As the darkness came up and slipped over him and Jack went to sleep, he never realized that he was being watched.

~*~

Tendrils of light undulated gently as it came to a landing on Jack's deck, the luminescent form drifting silently over the wooden planks and through the closed glass door that led inside. Slowly, methodically it moved about, taking in everything. The living room had two chairs, and a couch, several lamps for illumination, a few tables with the occasional knickknack scattered about. A glass globe that one of the tentacles drifted over as though memorizing it. Turning, the form of light took on a different form, and soon a young woman around the age of sixteen stood where the light was. There were several framed photographs on the mantel over the stone fireplace, one was a group shot of four people. Her fingers slid over the glass, as she memorized their features, then the young woman moved on. Stretching on her tiptoes to glance at the various certificates that were also present along with frames filled with medals.

Behind the couch was a low wall that had some framed photos also, one in particular drew her gaze. It was of a trio, the same man with his arms around a woman and a small boy. Tilting her head slightly, she studied the photo for a few more moments, then realized there was no presence of a feminine touch anywhere, nor anything that would indicate the presence of a young boy. There was a model of a rocket on the shelf, and it brought a smile to her lips as she moved on. As she made her way down the hallway, she found several mirrors on the wall and more photos, this time they were of planets and other heavenly bodies. A bright rug rested on the wall which fluttered in the breeze that the form created as it passed by.

The young woman investigated the guest room and the bathroom with a small smile before she pressed on. She could hear the rhythmic breathing coming from behind the last door and walked through the wooden barrier with nary a whisper on the wind. The glowing form hovered by the bed for a moment before a ghostly hand reached down and slipped its fingers through Jack's short salt and pepper hair. “Sleep, Jack O'Neill and do not fear, for the night is always darkest before the dawn.” Came the soft whispered words as she vanished into thin air.

“Daniel?” Jack inquired as he sat straight up in the bed, the covers falling around his hips as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands to clear his vision. He reached over and switched on the light by the bed sighing softly as he realized he had been dreaming of Daniel. He scrubbed his hand through his hair and maybe it was strange but he felt someone with him. “Is someone there?” He inquired, sensing that someone was here in the house with him. Swinging his legs out of the bed, Jack rose and padded on sock feet down the hallway glancing into each room to see if he was in fact alone.

When he was satisfied that he was in fact alone, Jack turned on his heels and headed back towards his bedroom, pausing in the kitchen to grab another beer. This one he popped halfway out of the kitchen and was already drinking it as he went down the hall. Once in his room he sat on the bed, resting his back against the pillows, he tucked one foot under his bent and raised knee staring at a photograph on the bookshelf across from him. Jack wasn't sure who had taken the photo but Daniel was sound asleep resting on the M.A.L.P., his arms crossed protectively over a book he had previously been reading. His glasses were barely hanging onto the end of his nose, his mouth was open ever so slightly but he looked completely relaxed and looked ten years younger in his slumber. Jack had seen the photo, and had 'borrowed' it from whoever had taken it, and just hadn't bothered returning it. “I miss you, Daniel . . . and I'm sorry.”

 _What are you sorry for, Jack O'Neill?_ The invisible woman thought to herself as it wandered over to stare at the photograph on the shelf. Gazing back over at Jack, she noticed that the older man's eyes seemed full of sorrow and regret, but there was something else lurking in the depths of those brown eyes that she couldn't voice. Watching silently as Jack finished the second beer and then lay back on the bed turning out the light as the room was plunged into darkness once more. The figure glanced around one last time before resting a hand on Jack's forehead and whispering, “I will teach you all that you need to know.” 

~*~

. . . **_The golden walls were covered in hieroglyphs as the small group stood in the doorway, eyes trained to pick up the smallest amount of movement glanced up and down the hallway, as though waiting for an enemy attack. “Let's go. Daniel, watch our backs.” Jack said. Daniel nodded as Sam handed over her MP5._**

**_“Be careful, Daniel.” Sam said softly, before she, Teal'c and Jack rushed into the room where Bra'tac and Klorel were. The fight raged inside the pel'tak, Klorel had Bra'tac on his knees under the onslaught of the ribbon device. The golden glow permeated Bra'tac's forehead. Jack found cover crouching behind Klorel's sarcophagus still firing his weapon, Sam runs in firing her backup weapon, while the loyal Jaffa to Bra'tac fired their own weapons towards the Jaffa loyal to Klorel._ **

**_Teal'c fights his way to the center of the room where Klorel is slowly killing Bra'tac and gasps his wrists firmly in hand, preventing Bra'tac's death. “Jaffa, tal shak!” Klorel was shouting, even as he was being restrained by Teal'c._ **

**_Outside the room, Daniel is watching the hallway with intense concentration as two Jaffa turn the corner, and taking a deep breath started firing both weapons simultaneously. “Jack!” he shouted, knowing that he wasn't a soldier and would need the backup of his friends. The first two go down under the rapid fire, but then a third rounds the corner and fires at Daniel who returns fire cursing as he misses. The Jaffa returns fire on Daniel and hits him in the upper left chest._ **

**_Letting out a shout of pain, Daniel collapses to the floor, managing barely a few seconds later to pull himself together to fire once more at the Jaffa, watching him jerk and fall dead to the floor with the bullets that impacted his body. Then Daniel's fingers go limp as he dropped the gun. Jack rounds the corner and sees his friend, “Daniel!” Jack peeked around the corner for anymore Jaffa incoming, then holsters the zat'nik'tel before crouching next to his fallen friend, probing the wound lightly with his fingers trying to assess the damage. “Oh, dammit!”_ **

**_“I'm dead anyway, just get...get out of here.” Daniel managed through the panting intakes of breath_** . . .

Jack began to toss and turn in the bed, mumbling incoherently. The woman focused her energies making time slow down in the dream, so that she could impart exactly what she wished him to see.

. . . **_The look on Jack's face was one of absolute anger and rage, “I am NOT leaving you here, Daniel.” He snarled viciously as he pulled at Daniel's jacket to cover the wound and stop the bleeding._**

**_Even as Jack attempted to lift him to his feet, Daniel shook his head, “Get out of here! You're just going to blow up with the other ship anyway...what difference does it make?!” He asked, then continued, “Go...” Daniel's voice softened as he gazed up at Jack, his blue eyes unfocused and cloudy with pain. Though Daniel could see the unspoken pain in Jack's gaze, “Just go! I'll stay...” Daniel was panting harder trying to catch his breath, “and watch your back.”_ **

**_Jack's brown eyes shifted to the ground and then back to Daniel's face as though fighting the decision, but knowing his friend as he did this was what he wanted. Gently, Jack reached out and touched the right side of Daniel's face, the emotion in his own eyes threatening to spill but he held himself in check. Jack didn't want to do this, he did not want to leave Daniel behind, but this was what Daniel wanted and Jack did as he was asked._ **

**_Daniel watched Jack disappear back into the pel'tak, closing his eyes briefly as he could hear Jack speak and the emotion in Jack's voice was evident to Daniel. “He's,” Jack paused as Sam looked at him questioningly. “Staying behind.”_**. . .

Jack sat straight up in his bed, throwing the covers off. His shirt was plastered to his chest covered in sweat. “Daniel!” he shouted, glancing around in a panic while the tags around his throat jingled. “Oh for cryin' out loud.” He muttered, the clock on the nightstand was flashing 3:30 a.m. And with a sigh, Jack realized he would not be going back to sleep any time soon. He ran his hands through his hair, swinging his legs from the bed as he sat there. _No one knows how much or how good it felt to hold Daniel in my arms, when we saved the world. I thought we had lost him, yet there he was. I never told him how glad I was to see him, and now, I'll never get the chance._ Staring at the photo on his bookshelf, Jack sighed and climbed to his feet, and without truly knowing why, Jack dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants, a black t-shirt and hiking boots. Grabbing his leather jacket and the keys to his truck, he headed out into the night.

Once the tail lights of Jack's truck vanished, the young girl manifested herself completely in his living room with a soft smile on her lips. She normally would have followed him but she already knew where he was going, “You have started your journey home, Jack O'Neill, may your feet lead you on the proper path.”

Jack drove without realizing where he was going until he pulled into Daniel's apartment complex. Cutting the engine, he stared up at the darkened windows for a few minutes before he climbed out and without realizing where his feet were leading him made his way to the door. He made his way to the eighth floor and using his key let himself into Daniel's apartment. He had been here a few times, and knew the layout pretty well. Toeing off his boots at the inside of the door, Jack padded slowly down the hallway, his fingertips touching the various archeological pieces on the walls, from the swords to the tapestries. Down a small flight of stairs, Jack entered Daniel's living room where he was drawn over to the standing piano, and his fingers slid over the ebony and ivory keys without actually playing a note.

“Daniel...” Jack whispered, as he let his gaze drift over the interior of the loft. All the artifacts were placed by an artful hand, and in every corner the loft pretty much screamed, 'Daniel Jackson'. Rising from the piano bench, Jack slowly made his way through Daniel's home office where he nimbly sidestepped stacks of old tomes, the occasional artifact and stacks of paper. A smile slipped over Jack's features as he realized that Daniel was just as messy here as he was at Stargate Command. Finally, he leaned on the doorway of Daniel's bedroom and simply stared at the interior. The bed hadn't been made since Daniel had last been in it, and the covers were rumpled, pillows tossed haphazardly on the crimson sheets, even the dark blue comforter was in a tangle at the foot of the bed. Jack didn't seem to care, as he walked over and sat on the edge. Blindly, Jack reached for one of the pillows and clutched it to his chest, inhaling Daniel's scent that was a unique mixture of aftershave, old books and coffee. “God, Daniel, I miss you.” He muttered, as he sank onto the bed, curling around the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The next morning, Jack woke in Daniel's bed and after making some coffee for himself, some obscure blend that he remembered Daniel drinking avidly at work, began to putter around looking at all the things that he would have to start packing away. He rummaged in Daniel's cabinets and found some muffins, with chocolate chips in them as he chuckled, knowing Daniel's love for chocolate in any form. He ate one of the muffins and had some coffee before he left Daniel's loft to pick up some boxes that he could use for packing. When he returned, he began to slowly pack away some of Daniel's things. Wrapping artifacts with newspaper, Jack sat on one of Daniel's sofa's placing the items in the box carefully. This was harder than Jack wanted to admit to himself as he slowly packed away his best friend's things. Jack did not want to admit that his friend was gone, but then again, Daniel had come back before when the odds were against him but this was different. Daniel was not coming back this time and as it was, Jack packed up Daniel's apartment slowly.

The first box was loaded with Daniel's glass chess set, his Jackal and Hounds game, and a few other knickknacks or dust magnets as he would call them without Daniel's knowledge. The second box was being filled with Daniel's journals, from each mission and Jack simply pulled them off the shelf and placed them within. There were so many and when Daniel had the time to write in all of these, Jack would never know, but then again . . . he remembered a time when he had seen Daniel writing in a small journal much like the one he was holding in his hands.

. . . _They were off world and Daniel was writing in a journal, every so often, he would pause and chew on the end of his pen before continuing to scribble. By the fire, Daniel's face was highlighted in shadow and light. He was dressed in the usual off-world fare, his knees were drawn up as he stared at the page momentarily, his glasses halfway down his nose. The black t-shirt Daniel wore was a bit too tight, and accentuated his musculature nicely. Jack watched him for a few more minutes, before turning to his own MRE and eating it without truly tasting it, for what he simply wanted to taste was Daniel_ . . .

Packing the last of the journals away, Jack sealed the box, and wrote what was inside on it as he had been doing for all the boxes he was packing. Each box was clearly marked with what was inside it, and Daniel would probably be very surprised at Jack's cataloging skills. Jack was making cohesive lists of what went into each box, and he continued until lunchtime where he scrounged up another cup of coffee and then proceeded to make his way downstairs with several boxes placing them into his truck, before he went back to load more boxes. Heading back upstairs, he finished his second cup of coffee and then silently locked up Daniel's loft for the moment. He took the load home and unloaded them into his house, making his way through the hallway to his spare room. Most of the boxes he placed there were ones of artifacts that he thought were very special to Daniel, the boxes of journals went into his guest bedroom where Jack stacked them for the time being.

After bringing in more boxes, Jack looked around, “More coffee,” Jack muttered, “Maybe a beer.” he finished, as he pulled a beer out of his fridge and popped the top open. He still had a lot of things he had to do, he had to call a moving company and get Daniel's furniture moved over to his house, and then see about the rest of Daniel's things. The artifacts were special to Daniel and Jack knew that, so those were to be hand packed, but then again, he realized that he should be doing this through Stargate Command, but how did he ask for something like that. Jack knew what he had to do, but first off he was going to unpack the journals that Daniel had so lovingly hand written on the bookshelves in his guest bedroom.

Opening the first of several boxes, Jack sat down and slowly started to pull them out and place them on the shelves in order of the date. An invisible presence was standing nearby, she was watching Jack with something in her gaze. She wondered how much he was remembering of what she was trying to teach him, and while Jack was turned and taking a few more of the slender leather volumes out, she reached out and knocked one of the journals off the shelf, watching as it fluttered open and Jack whipped around but saw nothing. Scowling, Jack reached over and picked up the book, his brown eyes scanning the page. He remembered yelling at Samantha for reading Daniel's journal aloud when they thought he had died. I should not be doing this, these are Daniel's private thoughts. But even as Jack thought this, his eyes focused on the writing.

. . . **The prison complex of Hadante reminded me a lot of Botany Bay, which was the original name for Sydney Harbor in Australia when the British first colonized it. Jack had taken command as he always did, but this time it seemed different. He had just told me and Teal'c to keep looking around, while he and Sam went to talk to Linea her name was. It was then that Jack pulled me aside from the rest of the team, he pulled me into this small niche and I had to look up at him. There was something in those chocolate orbs that I had never seen before and it made me pause, “Daniel,” He said to me and I tilted my head slightly, as he gestured to my glasses, “You gotta trust me on this.” He continued, before taking the glasses off my face which I hate to admit left me blinder than usual in the low illumination of the complex. He folded them carefully and placed them in the jacket of my BDU's. “Signs of weakness are not a good thing in prison.” He finished before giving me a gentle shove away from him and I followed after Teal'c.**

**I had always wondered why he protected me that way then, and I never got around to telling him how grateful I was to his working knowledge of the prison complex. Jack admitted to have being been in prison, I was shocked for it was something that he had never shared with me...not that Jack was all that chatty about his past with the team. The way he had said it, speaking that places such as this one had its own set of rules and they didn't always make sense. There was something in his tone that spoke volumes to me but then again that was the puzzle that was Jack O'Neill.**

**I knew Jack, or thought I did and this mission made me realize how much Jack protected me. It was because I wasn't a soldier, I never realized how good he was at teaching me what I needed to know about various things until I really began to study the man that was a complete puzzle and challenge that lay before me. There is something in Jack, something I don't think I've ever seen or noticed before, an inner strength that calls out to me. Sha're is still out there and I will find her, but even though she's in my heart, Jack is in there also** . . . Jack closed the journal and then flipped it open to the first page, as he read the title that Daniel had scribbled there and then realized that this particular journal was filled with thoughts of him after each mission. But to read it, to violate Daniel's privacy in such a way would be disrespectful. Tucking it under his arm, Jack headed towards his bedroom, tossing the journal on his beside table before reaching for the cordless phone.

~*~

The woman, still invisible moved quietly through Jack's house passing through the walls as she went to the platform over Jack's bedroom and peeked through the telescope to see what it was that he saw. A particular tingling sensation made her frown but she knew better than to ignore it. _The seed has been planted, and he makes his way to discovering his soul mate. I have done all I can for the moment._ She thought, before she closed her eyes and became light and energy and rose towards the skies and into the afternoon sun.


	2. The Student Becomes the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

Chapter Two – The Student Becomes the Teacher

The temple rested atop a rock plateau in the center of a lush green valley. The exterior of the temple was white stone with ebony marble edging and was her personal retreat in the Ascended Plane. When the glowing form made its way to the entrance to the garden where the stone walkway was interspersed with green moss, scattered small ponds surrounded by rocks making the place tranquil and serene. There was a woman waiting for the energy form dressed in a white suit, her long brown hair cascading around her shoulders in soft waves, “Kari.”

The one called Kari glowed for a few moments before she took her shape. The figure appeared was young looking, dressed in a pair of white jeans and a matching tank-top. “Oma Desala.” She whispered, bowing her head respectfully.

“I have a task for you, are you willing?”

“I am, Oma.” Kari said, keeping her head down.

“Come with me.” Oma spoke softly. Turning around, she walked through the gardens and stepped upwards onto the wooden porch that surrounded the house on all sides. The double wooden doors that led to the interior of Kari's home on the Ascended Plane were red and engraved with Oriental Dragons. Opening the doors, Oma Desala smiled, “Daniel Jackson.”

“Oma?” Daniel replied as he rose from the low couch that he had been sitting on. He was also dressed in white, wearing white khaki cargo pants and a white sweater. “I am ready for whatever you wish to teach me.”

“I will not be teaching you. Daniel, this is Kari.” Oma responded, gesturing to where Kari stood quietly, “She will be teaching you what you need to know.” She concluded before converting to her energy form and vanishing through the ceiling.

“Um, hello. I'm Daniel Jackson.” Daniel started to say as he watched Kari's gray eyes go wide. “She called you Kari. Do you have a last name?” Watching as she shook her head in response still staring at him as though he had grown a second head. Daniel watched then as she approached him and made no attempt to stop her as she reached out and gazed into his blue eyes for longer than necessary, her fingertips hovering over his cheek and Daniel found himself drawn to her.

Their eyes locked, Daniel tore his gaze away first and looked down at her. She seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, her long black hair had cerulean blue streaks in it, and it was then that she backed off, “You are of the Tau'ri.” Kari stated as she moved to a small cushion and sat down gesturing that he should seat himself. “Please, sit. I would not have you standing in my home.” She finished. _This is my punishment, to teach the one whose soul-mate I am attempting to show the way._

“This is your home?” Daniel inquired, “When Oma brought me here, she didn't tell me that this place was already occupied.” he stammered, a blush appearing on his cheeks even as he sat on the cushion across from her.

Kari played with a lock of her hair, tilting her head and regarding him seriously. “I wish to know more about you, if you do not mind.”

“I shall try to answer your questions.” Daniel replied with a soft smile, “What question do you have for me?”

“Tell me about your friends.”

“My friends?” Daniel's voice trailed off as he looked at her skeptically.

Reaching towards her throat, Kari played with a glass teardrop shape that had some deep blue swirls within. “I am curious, the Tau'ri intrigue me.” 

“On Earth, um, I worked very closely with a group of people. There was Major Carter, Teal'c and General Hammond.” Daniel started to speak, as she nodded encouragingly, noticing that he had avoided mentioning Jack.

“Tell me about them, are you close?” Kari inquired, “This Teal'c, what is he like?”

Daniel smiled, “Teal'c is a warrior, but we didn't hit it off right away. He chose my wife for Goa'uld implantation though he didn't know that she was my wife at the time.” Daniel said, “But I defended him at a trial for his life, and we have developed a deep friendship. I trust him, and know he would give his life for me if it came down to it. And he saved mine on more than one occasion...” Daniel said, his voice trailing off and Kari realized that this was the point to leave it alone.

“What about Major Carter?”

A grin broke over Daniel's face, “Major Samantha Carter is like a sister to me, we were kindred spirits. We constantly pooled our talents together to get out of many situations, if I found something like a clue or piece of information it was always Sam that I could count on to figure out how to extrapolate it. Working together, we've been highly effective, and even though are thoughts are complimentary sometimes we clash as we have different world views.”

Kari nodded silently, “You sound like you care for your former group very much. What of this General Hammond?”

“General Hammond, I like to think of him as a good friend, and he's a damned fine man. I have a very deep respect and affection for the man, he listened to me and my opinion on certain things before or during missions. I'm pretty sure that while he didn't always agree with me on certain aspects as I was simply a civilian and not military, he took me seriously and if he did reject my argument he gave me a good reason.” Daniel gazed down at the necklace around her throat, “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Daniel flushed, “How . . . how old are you?” he inquired.

“I have lost count of my years, but I died when I was very young but granted Ascension through knowledge and learning, as you did.” Kari said in response, “But I was sixteen when I Ascended.”

Daniel nodded, “I am curious to know more about you...”

“Tell me about Jack...” 

Daniel's face scrunched a little bit, “Jack? Why do you ask about him in particular?”

“Because his grief is much.” 

“You've seen him.” Daniel said, it wasn't a question but a statement and he watched as she merely nodded once. “Will you teach me?”

“To see your friend?” 

“Yes.”

“When the time is right, I will teach you, but for now, let us speak of him. Are you close?”

“Why?” Daniel inquired, and she pretty much gave him a look. Daniel smiled softly then and chuckled, “Well, Jack is very closed, it takes a lot to get past his defenses. When I first met Jack . . .” As Daniel spoke, she learned about Abydos, and Daniel's wife that he ultimately lost. Kari found herself more intrigued than before with the man that she had chosen to help. He had great pains in his past, sorrows that she could not have apprehended, but he did show a tremendous capacity to love in the fact that he protected the Earth from the Goa'uld invasion, and served his people with great honor and respect. Her gray eyes narrowed as Daniel continued speaking, she could hear the depths of caring in Daniel's voice for the man Daniel called his best friend. “What time is it?” Daniel asked, as he gazed out the window and saw the triple moons rising into the night sky.

“Time has no meaning here, Daniel.” She paused for a moment, “May I call you Daniel?” 

“Yes, of course.” Daniel replied as he looked at her, “So, what do we do now?”

Kari smiled warmly, “I teach you the rules.” She rose gracefully and beckoned to Daniel. “Come with me.” Daniel got to his feet and followed her down a long hallway, he paused at a few various spots to gaze at a tapestry, or a panel of particular symbols that he found interesting. They reached a wall that was beautifully decorated with a lotus blossom, Kari smiled and pushed one of the panels aside, and gestured that he should precede her. “Please, let no barrier deter you from learning here.” 

Daniel ran his hand through his short chestnut locks, “Um, I'm not wearing a hat.” He remarked, with a smile but watched as Kari looked down at his shoes. “Oh,” He muttered, toeing off his shoes and leaving them by the door. Then he proceeded into the darkened interior of the room. Kari followed a few steps behind, as she lifted her slender hand and standing sconces flared to life, giving the room a gentle glow. Daniel noticed that the white marble was warm beneath his feet, an odd symbol was in the floor in the center of the room in various shades of the rainbow, it matched the lotus blossom that was painted on the doors that led into here. Kari crossed the room, stepping around the mosaic of the lotus on the floor and slipped onto a lone pillow, indicating that Daniel should take the one across from her which he did. “I'm ready.”

Kari tilted her head, as she placed her hands on her knees, settling into the lotus position. “The quieter you become, the more you are able to hear, Daniel.” 

Daniel stifled a chuckle, “That sounds like something Oma would say.”

“She was my teacher, as I am to be yours, however we both answer to Oma Desala.” Kari responded.

“Wait, when you finish teaching me...” Daniel let his voice trail off as he bit his lower lip.

“Yes?”

“Will you allow me to see my friends on the mortal plane?”

“Yes, after all, the bird cannot learn to fly properly if it does not leave the nest.” Kari said with a lopsided smile.

“Oma Desala again?”

Kari laughed, “No, that was mine.” She said, “But let us begin. The Others do not wish us to accelerate the natural ascension of those beneath us.”

“So, no interference.”

“Correct, Daniel.” She said, pleased with his reaction. “No lone Ascended shall help a lower to Ascend.”

“Wait, Oma did that with me, did she not?” He asked, interrupting her.

“No, she did not. You were ready to Ascend, as you had started the journey to the Great Path on Kheb. For that stems into the third rule. If you deserve to be here, you should be able to get here on your own and that is what you did with your courage on Kelowna. Your sacrifice there paved the way for your ascension, with Oma's help.”

“Are there other rules that I should know about?” Daniel asked.

“A few, there is no influencing mortals, and we can do that, through the power of suggestion, but it is . . . frowned upon.” Kari started to say, “We are allowed to console mortals, such as giving comfort and reassurance.” Daniel nodded taking in the information even as she continued, “The Others watch each other, and will use their collective powers to avert anything from affecting the universe on a grand cosmic level, and they do enforce the rules with punishments for those who break them.”

“What sort of punishments?” 

“They vary, Daniel. Depending on which rule you break, but I do know that no Ascended Being has ever been destroyed by the Others.” 

“But they have the power to do so.”

“Power to destroy others, yes. Each other, no. If one Ascended wishes to fight another, they are locked in combat on another plane of existence. And neither shall be able to interfere on the mortal plane ever again.” Kari finished. They discussed other things, the powers of the Ascended, and the last pieces of the puzzle that was what he had become. “Do you have any other questions, Daniel?” She inquired glancing at him, her gray eyes focused on his blue ones. 

Daniel shook his head slightly, watching as she got to her feet. “Where are you going?”

Kari turned and smiled, “I must tend to my garden. It does not tend itself.”

“What shall I do while you're gone?”

“Practice your powers.” Kari replied, “I think you will be alright on your own.” She finished, leaving Daniel in the meditation room, padding through the hallways and out to the garden which was illuminated from the triple moons. _This is not going to be easy, teaching Daniel Jackson, when his soul mate is just beginning to discover what is in his heart. But I shall do my best and teach Daniel the loopholes in the rules, though he may be able to figure them out on his own. It is hard enough bringing two souls that were meant to be together as it is._ She thought, and with that, she waved her hand delicately, tending her garden. With that accomplished, she closed her eyes and searched the heavens for the essence she searched for and upon finding it, smiled slightly and vanished from her temple.

~*~

The halls of the SGC were clogged with people but they were leaping out of Jack O'Neill's way as he strode through the corridors with a determined stride. Kari was invisible at his side, but following after him. Samantha Carter was jogging down the hallway trying to catch up with Jack while dodging other Air Force Personnel. “Colonel, we need to talk.” She was saying.

“I don't want to hear it, Carter!” Jack snapped in response, throwing up his hands in annoyance.

“You can't just pretend this didn't happen!”

They had come to a junction in the corridors and Jack stopped turning around abruptly on his heel causing Sam to pull herself short lest she run into him. Kari stood quietly listening to the byplay and chewing on her lower lip knowing she could not but wanting to interfere badly. “I'm not pretending, Carter. This is the job and we lose people all the damned time.” he snarled, as he glared at his second-in-command.

“We're talking about Daniel!” Sam said sharply, at her wits end with him, and what she truly wanted to do was shake some sense into him though it was against regulations.

Jack's mind was racing a mile a minute, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his olive green BDU's, “What do you want me to do? He's gone, Carter, as much as I hate to admit it, the man is gone! And we have work to do!” He snarled, before turning and storming off down the hallways once more. Sam sighed deeply and debated on going after him or not, before she finally turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Kari tilted her head wondering who she should follow, she knew through Daniel that this group was a tight knit one, much as a family. Making a choice, she followed after Major Samantha Carter, Sam on the other hand had retreated to her lab and closed the door behind her, but that didn't stop Kari as she walked through the steel door and watched the young woman who had started to cry.

Sam had gone to the far end of her lab, and Kari didn't even glance around to see what was there, gazing at the woman who was holding a tattered journal and a pair of glasses in her hands. Sam was sitting down on the floor, her knees drawn into her chest arms wrapped around herself as though making herself small, and hiding her pain. Kari drifted over and placed an invisible hand on her shoulder, “Daniel?” Sam asked, looking up at an empty room but she could feel someone with her.

“Daniel is safe, do not fear. He is with you in spirit if not in body.” Kari whispered, attempting to send soothing thoughts to the distraught Samantha. “He is well cared for. Colonel O'Neill is grieving in his own way and follows the way of the warrior. You are both on the same path, just let it happen and know that things will get better.” Kari could feel the pain that Samantha was in and bit her lower lip, wanting to do more but she could not for it would be a blatant violation of the rules that the Others enforced.

“I miss you, so much.” Sam whispered, stroking the journal with trembling fingers.

“Why do you care for him so deeply?” Kari inquired, keeping her hand on Samantha's shoulder.

“You were my brother, Daniel. Someone I could bounce ideas off of, someone I would die to protect.” Sam replied as she stared down at the journal in her hands. “You always gave your all, to everything you did.” Sam felt better talking even though she knew there was no one present. She had to get this off her chest, even if it was only to empty air.

“Know this, Major Carter . . . Daniel Jackson is in a good place, where he can make a difference, which is what he gave his life for. You will see him again.” Kari lifted her hand and smiled tenderly, as she made her way through the closed door and down the hallways as she searched for Jack.

~*~

Kari wandered around, stretching out her senses until she zeroed in on the one she searched for. Jack was in his personal quarters on the base. There was an aria playing on the small CD player that was set up on one of the bookshelves, and she did not recognize it, but watched Jack who was prepping his pack for the trip. Kari quietly watched him and he started to talk to the air, _Apparently the Tau'ri do that often._ She thought to herself watching as he muttered and paced in his quarters.

“I know he's gone, I watched him Ascend and leave me behind just when I was beginning to realize I loved him and then it was too late to tell him for he was already gone.” Jack was muttering, “I spent my downtime after losing him packing up his apartment, alone, taking care of his things and he won't be coming back . . . not this time. I want him back.” Jack wandered to the bed where he picked up a pillow and smashed it to his chest, he had taken the pillowcase from Daniel's bed and placed it on one of his in his quarters on base, so that a part of Daniel would stay with him. Inhaling Daniel's scent wasn't enough and growing angry, Jack threw the pillow across the room, “If anyone is listening, I want Daniel back do you hear me?!” 

Kari could hear him loud and clear and made her way to his side, even as the pillow went right through her. “Jack, Daniel will know how you truly feel about him.” She said softly, “For now, you must do what you do best. The journey to discover what is in your heart and soul has already begun and you will find your way.” 

Jack turned his head and stared at his shoulder where he could feel something, before he went and opened the door. “Did you hear something, Airman?” he asked of the guard outside his door.

“No, Sir.” 

“Huh,” Jack said as he waved his hand, “Carry on.” 

“Yes, Sir.” the Airman replied watching as Jack closed the door.

Jack picked up the pillow and placed it back on the bed as he reached over on the shelf and took out one of the books he had there, this one was slightly different from the others, as it was a book on Ancient Egypt. Opening the book, he pulled out a photograph of Daniel. His fingertips traced the lines of Daniel's strong jawline, a soft smile flitting over his lips as he put the photo back into the book and stuck it back on the shelf. “Dammit, I just can't do this anymore.” Jack snarled, as he grabbed his pack and headed out the door slamming it behind him.

~*~

Kari had one more stop to make before she left, and she found Teal'c in the end of his kel'no'reem, surrounded by candles that were all lit and cast the dark skinned Jaffa in a warm light. His eyes were closed as she approached him cautiously. Kari had never truly been around the Jaffa and was not sure what the man was capable of. Dark eyes snapped open, as Teal'c looked around, “Is someone here?” he asked. Teal'c rose to his feet with a grace that surprised Kari, and her eyes widened ever so slightly. His senses on full alert, Teal'c moved around the quarters he had been given and began to blow out the candles.

Teal'c slowly bowed to an Egyptian funerary statue that Daniel had given him and it had a small place of honor on a makeshift shrine that was ensconced within a corner of his room. It had two smaller sconces before it, and they burned with what was known as an eternal flame. He reached into a small drawer and pulled out two sticks of incense, placing them in holders next to the statue, speaking softly. “I still believe that the fight against the Goa'uld has lost one of its greatest warriors, Daniel Jackson, and I have lost one of my greatest friends.” 

Kari was moved by the heartfelt emotion that was evident in Teal'c's deep resonating voice, and lifted her hand to gently wipe away the tear that threatened to fall.

~*~

The ship had taken off and Samantha had just joined Teal'c on the pel'tak where she sank into the co-pilots chair with a sigh. She had just left Jack who was cleaning his gun for the moment, though his mind was on other things at the moment. “Are you not alright, Major Carter?” Teal'c inquired as he turned his head and gazed at her.

“I'm fine.” Sam replied, her voice a flat monotone.

“You continue to mourn the loss of Daniel Jackson.” Teal'c continued, his large hands resting on the ruby colored orb that was the control stick of the ship.

Samantha turned towards him, “Yeah, I do, and tell me I'm not the only one.”

“I will perform the proper rituals when the opportunity presents itself, until that time this mission must take priority.” Teal'c replied with a nod of his head. “It is a great accomplishment. Many of the Jaffa dedicate their lives to achieving what Daniel Jackson has.” 

“You know, I get enough of the way of the warrior crap from the Colonel, I don't need it from you too, Teal'c. We were a team! No one can even begin to understand what we went through together, what we mean to each other...” her voice trailed off for a moment, “So, Daniel has achieved something, and to be honest, I don't give a damn, I would rather have him back.”

Teal'c nodded gravely with tears in his eyes, “As would I.” 

Kari watched from the doorway, her hand resting on the jamb as she listened to them both, she could feel the pain of all three of them, though their pains were very different. There was nothing she could do for any of them anymore, and as it was, she had to return to Daniel and soon, but she had one more thing to do. Leaving the bridge of the small vessel, Kari made her way to the back where Jack had finished cleaning his gun and was presently reading one of Daniel's journals that he had packed away.

~*~

. . . **So many things have happened, where do I begin...let's start at the beginning. The village on Abydos was familiar but not familiar to me, but Kasuf led me and Teal'c to one of the tents and there was Sha're. What astonished me was that she was expecting a child. We had tried once or twice but Sha're was never able to carry to term, she had miscarried each time and though she attempted to convince me that we could keep trying, it made it harder for me to be with her. God, how I loved her, deep down a part of me still does, but knowing that she had another man's child. Not just any man, but Apophis . . . when she told me this, I got very upset for it was hard knowing that she had his child but not mine.**

**Later, when we discovered Kheb, and the child that was alive in the presence of Oma Desala, or Mother Nature. I got to hold him for the second time and my heart swelled with the fact that I could be a father to Sha're's child. But then it happened, I knew that I couldn't protect him, not like she could. She could protect him far better than I could and I felt my heart break just a little bit more knowing that I would not be a part of the child's upbringing. I let him go, the child that should have been Sha're's and mine but it was so much more than that. He needed powerful protection that I was not equipped to give. And it killed a little part of me to know that I was breaking a promise that I made to his mother.**

**The last time I saw him, he was a young boy, and he taught me that the only way to win sometimes was to deny things battle. I realized that I should really listen to her and thankfully the message sent through Shifu, whose name meant light I was happy to discover was true. He returned to Oma Desala, and I realized that once again my chance at fatherhood had been taken from me.**

**I had always loved children, and I doted on them while I lived on Abydos, though I had never managed to have one of my own, maybe if this all gets settled and I can stop saving the world, a child may be in the works . . . there is always fostering or adoption. I would be honored to find a child who needs a loving home, since its not always something I had after my parents were killed** . . .

Jack sighed as he closed the book, “Aw, damn Danny, why didn't you say something...” He muttered, tucking the journal away in his things. But it was enough for Kari as she took one last look around and vanished to her temple.

~*~

Kari made her way through her temple, padding delicately on bare feet as she smiled at the vision of Daniel in her meditation room. He was practicing some of his powers while she stood there and watched him. “You are learning very quickly, Daniel.” She said softly, not wishing to interrupt him.

“Yes,” Daniel said as he turned around, “Where have you been?”

“I tended my garden as I told you.”

“I went to look for you, did you go elsewhere after tending your garden?” 

“Yes, your friends miss you. Would you like to see them?” Kari inquired.

Daniel blinked and nodded speechless for the moment, then taking a breath he spoke, “Yes, I would.” 

“I will take you, but you must remember to stay invisible to them and they cannot know that we are there.” Kari said as she took a step towards him. She was not breaking a rule, they would not be speaking but just letting them know that Daniel was there with them in spirit if not in body. “Do you understand?” Kari inquired, as she held out her hand. Daniel nodded and took her hand in his own then watched as the temple grounds around them vanished and suddenly they were standing somewhere else.

~*~

The gunmetal gray walls were familiar as Daniel glanced around, “You brought us to Stargate Command?” 

“Reassure your friends, Daniel.” Kari said softly as she stepped backwards and released his hand.

“Hey.” Sam was saying as she approached the other two members of her team.

“Hey.” Jack replied.

“You headed home?” Sam inquired, as she watched Jack and Teal'c pause in the junction where she was standing before one of the elevators, General Hammond was standing with her.

“Do they know we're here?” Daniel inquired, glancing over at Kari who shook her head. The more time they spent here, the more likely they would break a rule, and with an encouraging smile, she gestured for Daniel to do what they had come here to do. Kari watched then as Daniel walked over to Samantha and blew a puff of air through her hair in a playful gesture.

“What was that?” Sam asked, turning, as she glanced to Teal'c as they both looked for the breeze they had just felt. “Did you feel that?” Sam asked as General Hammond who had been heading back to his office stopped and gazed their way.

“Perhaps a malfunction in the ventilation system?” Teal'c supplied.

“Yeah, that's probably it.” Jack said, watching as both Teal'c and Sam stepped into the elevator. 

“Bye sir. Have a good night.” Sam said to General Hammond who nodded and headed up the hallway. Jack watched General Hammond walk off as he felt someone or something ruffle his hair and with a smile on his lips Jack turned and got into the elevator as the doors slid shut.

The duo watched them go and Kari turned towards Daniel and took his hand in her own smaller one. “Thank you.” Daniel said softly to her, as she smiled and that was all that was needed as she took them back to the Ascended Plane.

~*~

Oma Desala was waiting for them when they materialized in Kari's garden. “Kari, I would speak with you.” 

Chewing on her lower lip, she nodded and was about to step forwards when Daniel stopped her. “Wait, what she did just moments ago, was for my sake. I wanted to see and reassure my friends that I was still with them and Kari helped me to do that.”

“Daniel, do not argue on my behalf, though I thank you for it. I know what I have done and it is well within Oma’s rights to choose my punishment.” Kari spoke, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm, “please.” She continued, glancing up at him her gray eyes pleading.

“Alright.” Daniel replied as he stepped back and watched as Kari walked over and stood quietly by Oma’s side. Blue eyes watched then as Oma placed her hands on Kari’s shoulders and with a gentle smile from Kari the duo vanished. “She did it to help me.” Daniel said as he sat on a stone bench to wait.

~*~

Jack was home and once more reading Daniel’s journal that he had discovered was filled with thoughts of him on the missions they had undertaken together. This one, however Jack remembered all too well, but to see this in Daniel’s own words was different.

. . . **P3R-636, a planet that was ruled by a woman who had taken a liking to me though I had no idea why. A planet where I was slowly addicted to the effects of a sarcophagus, while my friends were suffering in the mines. They had taken me home though for some reason I longed to get back to Shyla on the planet, and I was going slowly insane as they kept me from leaving. I barely remember turning on the people I cared about. Snapping irrationally at Sam, shoving Teal’c but most of all I remember fighting with Jack. All he had wanted was to help me even as Janet put me in restraints and tied me to a bed. I had broken out and run, Jack had followed me and all he had wanted was to help me, I can see that now, I remember pointing a gun at his head . . . And the things he said to me, it was so clear like a full moon in the night sky** . . . 

Closing his eyes, Jack remembered that all too well, in the storage room where Daniel had rushed him and the two of them had thrown each other all over the place. Though Daniel was seriously strong at that moment, they had grappled for the gun and finally Daniel had it clutched in his hands and was pointing it in his direction.

. . . _“Daniel, God…what are you going to do?” Jack was asking as he stared at his friend, “Do you want to kill me?” Daniel’s eyes were red rimmed and filled with a wildness that Jack had only seen once before and that terrified him more than anything else had at that very moment. “Oh God, look at you…I know what this is…” Jack was inching slowly towards Daniel, “I know what its like.”_

_Daniel was mumbling incoherently and shaking his hair, even as the gun clutched in his hands began to waver ever so slightly. “No…”_

_Jack inched a little closer, “You can get through it.”_

_“I can’t…”_

_“You can…I’ll help you Daniel, I promise.” Jack said as Daniel dropped the gun and began to cry in great heaving sobs. Without thinking, Jack moved and wrapped his strong arms around the younger man, moving the gun to a safe distance away. Daniel cried against Jack’s shirt soaking the black cotton and Jack simply held him closer. Jack gripped the back of Daniel’s neck and whispered promises and reassurances to his friend knowing that the road ahead was going to be a difficult one_ . . .

Jack came out of the memory of how Daniel had broken down in his arms, and picked up the journal in his hands to continue reading.

. . . **He told me things I had never known. I had known from the mission on Hadante that Jack had been in prison before but I never knew what he had suffered while in an Iraqi prison for four months. What I hadn’t known was that Jack had suffered when he returned from the withdrawal of whatever cocktail of drugs they had him on while he was there.**

**Jack moved me into his house to keep an eye on me, helping me through the different withdrawal symptoms. He held me at night when I couldn’t sleep for I was shaking so badly, and the dreams when I did fall asleep were almost too much to bear. At some point I started to hallucinate but Jack was my constant light, he was always there, helping me, settling me down and I never realized until that point how strong Jack really was** . . . 

Sighing, Jack put the journal down and leaned back, rubbing his head as he always did when he was bored, but the words in Daniel’s own handwriting made Jack realize that he did love Daniel and Jack wondered if ever he would be able to find a moment to tell his friend how he truly felt.

~*~

Daniel had started pacing when it appeared that Oma was taking her time with Kari, but when they finally returned Kari looked very subdued. “What happened?”

“It is good to have an end to journey towards; but it is the journey that matters in the end.” Oma replied with a cryptic smile before she turned into her energy form and vanished into the heavens.

“What did she mean?” Daniel inquired as he made his way to Kari and took her hand in his larger one, “Are you alright?”

“I am fine, Daniel. Thank you for attempting to defend me earlier.”

Daniel smiled warmly, “You are my teacher, and I had asked you to take me, the least I could have done was attempt to take your punishment as you had only done what I had asked.”

Kari shook her head slightly, “That was the problem, I was not supposed to do that and it broke a rule.” she sighed, “I wished to make you happy and seeing your friends, reassuring them that you were in a better place made you happy did it not?”

“It did.” Daniel responded as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, “Thank you.” He finished, dropping her hand and making his way into her home.

Kari turned as Daniel went inside, touching her cheek where he had kissed her. Staring up at the skies above, the triple moons full and bright illuminating her. _To interfere more would mean I would lose everything, and that includes Daniel and I cannot risk that just yet._

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Three - Finding the Soul Within

It had been months since Daniel had Ascended and Jack was still having a hard time deciphering what his feelings for his former comrade were. When he had first met Daniel he had regarded the man as a geek, but as time went on, he had grown to respect Daniel and admire him for his bravery and fortitude. There were times however that he wanted to smack Daniel upside the head when he went rambling on about this that or the other but he did care for the young man who had lost so much.

Jack had never known before that Daniel had seen his parents’ deaths when he was a boy or that he had spent a lot of time in foster care, until Daniel had told him after one of their missions where they had been locked in stasis pods and Daniel after the fact had come to Jack on a lazy afternoon and told him about the things that he had seen, but most important how they had made him into the man he was today. It was only then that Jack realized that Daniel had been shuttled around as a child, no one truly knew how to deal with the introspective young man who preferred books and studying to playing outside. Daniel had been alone for most of his life and never truly knew how to ask for help. During missions, Jack realized that Daniel was always off by himself, cataloging artifacts, taking notes, even when they were on world and in the base, he was locked in his lab translating various languages.

Chuckling to himself, Jack remembered what a treasure Daniel was when it came to different races and languages, the man was invaluable. They had been on a planet, PJ2-445 with a race of aliens which seemed to have no written language, no verbal skills and no means of communication. Daniel had gone into one of the huts with some of the people and was attempting to communicate with the small, white and naked inhabitants of the planet as Jack waited outside. But when Daniel had emerged he had some white smears on his face.

. . . _“Nice look.” Jack quipped as Daniel came out and sat next to him on the ground. There was a single dot of white on his nose, a smear along his right cheek over the cheekbone, the last smear was a downward angle across his sensual mouth and it was then Jack began to realize that Daniel’s mouth was expressive even when he wasn’t speaking._

_Daniel looked thoughtful, “Well, they aren’t naked. They’re covered with something.” he was saying as he rubbed at a bit of the paint on his face. “It is some sort of body paint, that hardens into a second skin when it dries. They are communal, but there is very little sign of actual social communication. I haven’t seen any sign of tools, or signs of a functional civilization.”_

_Jack glanced over at Daniel then as he was staring off into space. His blue eyes were impossibly wide behind the frames of his glasses that were perched on the edge of his nose. Jack took the opportunity to study his profile, the long strands of chestnut hair that had fallen from beneath his hat, caressing Daniel’s golden skin. Entranced, Jack followed the line of Daniel’s jaw to the slightly rounded chin. He was so absorbed in whatever it was he was thinking about, Daniel never noticed that Jack was studying him, memorizing him as though he were the artifact_ . . . 

Rising, Jack made his way to the kitchen where he prepared a light lunch, then headed to his guest room where he sank into a large squashy chair and gazed at the shelves of journals that Daniel had written. Nursing his beer, Jack remembered how special Daniel was to the team, and most of all to him. On every mission Daniel would sometimes do or say something that would totally amaze him. Jack settled further into the chair, snuggling into his ass groove from sitting there for so long and as he finished his lunch, he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes intent on a nice long nap.

~*~

. . . **_Jack entered the small field tent that he was sharing with Daniel. Teal’c had first watch and Samantha had one all to herself until her shift in which Teal’c would kel’no’reem until it was time for Jack’s. The only reason that Daniel wasn’t taking a shift in watch was because he was exhausted from studying the ruins on this particular planet. Sam had stolen all the portable heaters except one as the night was going to get cold according to the readings on the M.A.L.P. Daniel had taken the opportunity to move their sleeping bags closer together for combined body heat and after toeing off his combat boots, Jack finally slid into his bag in a feeble attempt to find sleep._**

**_They had been working together as a team for over four years, and Jack had shared a tent with Daniel many times over the years, but this was different, there was something else there. The small space heater was glowing a bright orange and illuminated Daniel’s features as he rolled over and curled up closer to Jack. With trembling fingers, Jack reached out and gently brushed the tips of his fingers over Daniel’s forehead, down his cheek and traced his jaw._ **

**_Daniel let out a soft little whimper, mumbling Jack’s name beneath his breath. Jack studied Daniel’s features as he was slumbering, long dark lashes rested on golden cheeks, the eyebrows that were normally scrunched together in concentration were relaxed and it brought a smile to Jack’s lips. Placing two fingers under Daniel’s chin, Jack slowly brought it up as he leaned down and brushed his mouth over the archaeologist’s._ **

**_A moan left Daniel’s lips as he cracked his eyes open a fraction of an inch and from what Jack could see in those cerulean orbs, they were dilated and filled with a desire that Jack had never seen in Daniel’s eyes before. Not even when Daniel was kissing Sha’re before she was stolen by Apophis. “Jack?” Daniel mumbled sleepily._ **

**_“I’m here, Daniel.”_ **

**_“Wh…wha…what are you doing?”_ **

**_“What I should have done a long time ago.” Jack whispered in response as he leaned down and kissed Daniel again. His lips were intoxicating, women would kill for lips like these. They were as soft as a downy pillow, slightly chapped from how the man bit them when he was concentrating on a new language or a ruin. Jack’s tongue slid along the line of Daniel’s lips, asking silently for permission, for entrance . . . And when Daniel moaned in response, Jack took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Daniel’s mouth._** God, he tastes exotic, like fine spices and that coffee he has been drinking all day. **Jack thought to himself as he devoured Daniel’s sensual mouth. Reaching around, Jack cupped Daniel’s neck in his hand, fingers threading through the hairs at the nape of the man’s neck.**

**Daniel was whimpering again, soft mewling sounds that went straight to Jack’s groin. Daniel’s slender fingers were sliding through Jack’s salt and pepper hair, pulling him closer as his body wriggled seeking more of Jack’s lean hard form against his own. Breaking the kiss a few moments later, Daniel stared at Jack with those luminous blue eyes. “Jack…” was the soft almost incoherent whisper that left his lips.**

**“Don’t Daniel, just let me hold you tonight please.” The pleading in Jack’s tone made Daniel nod silently though it was obvious to Jack that he wanted more, but tonight was not the time to give it to him. Daniel rolled over and pressed his back against Jack’s chest, and without batting an eyelash Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel’s waist and pulled him in tightly, wedging his length between those cheeks that was throbbing in his BDU’s.**

**“Jack?”**

**“Hm?”**

**“Are you sleeping with your P-90?”**

**“No. It’s not my sidearm.” Jack replied as he nipped at Daniel’s earlobe and it was then that Daniel came alive, rotating his lower body against Jack’s to the point where Jack was groaning in ecstasy at the feelings that the mischievous archaeologist was engendering within him. “Daniel…you need to stop…”**

**“No, Jack, its what I want.” Daniel whispered in response, as he reached back and stroked him through the rough fabric of his pants, as Jack began to pant attempting to catch his breath. He turned in Jack’s arms to kiss him, nibbling on the man’s lower lip as he stroked harder.**

**Jack was groaning deeply, as he struggled to hold on to his control as he gasped. “Daniel…I…” Jack was trying to catch his breath** . . . 

Jack snapped awake with a cry of Daniel’s name as he groaned and scrubbed his head with the heel of his hand. His sweatpants were sticky and he got to his feet and made his way towards the bathroom peeling the cotton off his legs as he tossed them into the hamper and turned the water on cold. “Well, I’ll never run out of cold water.” Jack muttered, stripping out of the rest of his clothes and stepping into the spray.

~*~

On the Ascended Plane, Daniel was chasing Kari around the temple and they were in their energy forms as they darted this way and that. Kari was attempting to elude Daniel, but Daniel who was learning very quickly was making it hard for her. They didn’t touch for Kari had told him that to do so would lock them in combat forever. They did not speak in words but Kari was used to her energy form and dashed through a wall before she took her tangible form once more. “Daniel, that’s enough for the moment, I wish to speak with you about something.” 

Daniel transformed into his own tangible form and gazed at her, they retreated together towards the meditation room with the blue lotus on the floor and sat down on matching low cushions on the floor. “What did you want to talk about, Kari? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, but I wanted to ask you about Jack.”

Daniel tried not to look at her, because he had the feeling she could see right through him, “What about him?”

“Do you love him, Daniel?” She inquired, as she tilted her head to the side and studied his reaction.

“I do love Jack. I don’t really understand how it came to be though. We are complete polar opposites.” Daniel started to say as he glanced at Kari and saw a very knowing look in her eyes, “But I trust him, and I’ve always been able to rely on him when I needed him the most.” Daniel chuckled a bit, “But we argue frequently and sometimes…very loudly. But Jack always turned to me when he needed help with something.”

Kari looked at him and the way his face lit up when he spoke of that. “Do you have an example of how you helped him?” 

. . . _SG-1 was seated in the briefing room, where General Hammond was talking. They had a lead on how to help Jack who was suffering after downloading the Repository of the Ancients. Daniel had just looked up when he heard, “Major Castleman will be joining SG-1 on this mission.”_

_“Um, if Jack’s not going, then I’m staying with him.”_

_General Hammond tilted his head, “Why is that, Doctor Jackson?”_

_Daniel thrust his hands through his hair, “Well if Sam and Teal’c make contact, then they can report back and I’ll go with Jack but until then…I mean translating this language may be the most important thing we’ve done since we opened the Stargate.” General Hammond was listening, and folded his hands on the table as every pair of eyes looked in Daniel’s direction. Jack was resting his head on his forearms and looked for lack of a better word, weary. “You see, I’m pretty sure that Jack is speaking the language of the original Gate Builders. At the very least…I’m positive that it is one of the races which created the repository of information on Ernest’s planet.”_

_Sam turned her head, “And I believe, Sir that the equation that Colonel O’Neill wrote on the board was a formula for calculating the distances between the planetary bodies that may have shifted over the years.”_

_Daniel slammed his hand down on the table drawing attention back to himself, as he wanted to rise and shout at the General but he had to maintain his cool. “And bottom line, Sir? What about Jack? I mean, I’m possibly his only hope for communication on a serious level. I can’t leave him like this…” Daniel then gazed over at Jack and the bare hint of a smile crossed his lips, “And I won’t.”_

_George Hammond gazed at the Archaeologist who over the years had proved to be a major member of the flagship team, even though he was a civilian. The blue eyes that regarded him were filled with a steely determination and he realized that Daniel Jackson would not be backing down from this and probably no one could sway him from the decision he had made. “All right.” He said with a nod of his head, “The rest of you will leave at 1600 hours_. . .” 

Kari listened to the words that left Daniel’s mouth as she could hear the loyalty to Jack in that voice, the affection that was interlaced with the way he spoke so passionately. She was surprised to hear however that someone had managed to download the Ancient Repository, one of several in galaxies spread far and wide. _Jack must have the Ancient gene which means in his line there was one of us. But I am not sure of his lineage nor do I even want to know. Just knowing that there are some of us still around means everything to me._ Kari thought as she smiled over at Daniel who had continued with his story.

“I refused to abandon him, I would never have left him in such a state. Where I come from we have a motto that we don’t leave our people behind. And because I respect him, I couldn’t leave him behind.” Daniel continued, “though I could have lost him…”

. . . _The Stargate had established a wormhole and it was not in their known galaxy with the eight chevrons as opposed to the normal number of seven. Jack made his way to the event horizon even as Daniel ran up to his side. “Jack…” he started as Jack turned and tilted his head waiting for Daniel to speak. “You realize that if you go, you understand that if you do this you might not be able to come back.” Jack didn’t respond with words but stared at Daniel for a few long moments before giving him a small smile before walking through the event horizon and vanished_ . . . 

“You sound like you have a true bond with Jack.”

Daniel nodded, “I do. I have loved him for a long time, first and foremost as my friend, and brother in arms, but only recently did I realize that it was something deeper and more meaningful than what I had first thought.”

“Daniel…may I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Do you find yourself drawn to other men in the way you are drawn to Jack?”

Daniel pondered the answer to that particular query for a few moments, before he shook his head. “No, I never found other men attractive before Jack, but I’m not even sure why I fell in love with Jack to be honest with you.”

“Would you like me to tell you?” Kari asked, and watched as Daniel nodded, “Jack is a part of you, just as the firmest friendships have been formed in mutual adversity, as iron is most strongly united by the fiercest flame.”

“He’s not perfect, not by a long shot. But he’s brave, protective and sometimes short tempered, but he’s been the leader of the team I was with on Earth…and good at what he does. I’m not sure how else to phrase it.” Daniel replied as he wondered what she had meant about the iron.

“You phrased it well, Daniel. It is his imperfections that make him attractive to you.” 

“I miss him.” Daniel muttered.

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, “Daniel, the dunes are changed by the wind, but the desert never changes. That is the way of your love for Jack. He is a part of you, and because of this, if you believe it, you will be together again.”

“I do believe that.” Daniel replied.

“Come Daniel.” Kari said rising to her feet and with Daniel following over the polished floors led him to a small hallway where she slid a panel aside, gesturing within Daniel could see a single simple bed raised off the floor on a wooden platform in the center of the room. “This is your room.”

Daniel moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress, the softness of it enveloped him as though it were the arms of a lover long lost that had finally come home. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kari inquired as she stood by the doorway watching him. “You do not need to thank me, Daniel.” Kari continued, then smiled, “Tomorrow I shall teach you.”

“Teach me to do what?”

“How to visit your friends.” Kari said with a smile as she slid the panel closed giving him some privacy before she went to her own personal quarters and sat down on the small pile of cushions she used for her bed. _So, Jack is a descendent of the Ancients, he is one of us. Daniel said that he downloaded the knowledge from one of the repositories that we left on planets all over the galaxy. To know this now, makes what I am doing worthwhile. A journey that I intend to see through to the end, though I wonder how many of us there are out there, still scattered amidst the stars. How many of the Ancients left descendents like Jack behind on Terre or other worlds._ Kari sighed and stared out the window of her small chamber at the slowly rising sun that was peeking over the horizon, the clouds were violet, tinged with pink, and azure. Gray eyes focused for a moment before she turned her head towards the sun and smiled softly as she curled up on the cushions and went to sleep.

~*~

. . . **_After Anise had left with the armbands that had given himself, Jack and Samantha enhanced speed and great strength. They had destroyed a new version of a Goa’uld Mother ship, and when they had returned General Hammond had pretty much stated simply in his report that Alien Devices made them do it and they were off the hook. Jack had headed for the locker room while Daniel made a side trip to his office before heading towards the locker room and a hot shower for himself._**

**_Shouldering open the door, Daniel noticed the blistering heat first and paused to glance around warily as though waiting to see if someone else was going to come inside. When a few minutes had passed and it seemed that no one else was coming inside, Daniel locked the door before heading to his locker and stripping out of his clothes. Wrapping a towel around his slender waist, he padded into the shower area on bare feet._ **

**_Billowing rolls of steam poured from the doorway and made Daniel’s glasses fog very quickly and yanking them off, he placed them on a tiled shelf nearby. Making his way down the hallway, Daniel emerged in the main shower room where the stalls were sectioned off by waist high half walls covered in plain white tiles and it was then that Daniel had to stop dead in his tracks at the vision that was before him. Daniel’s blue eyes went wide as he stared at his best friend, drinking in the sight of him like a thirsty man looks at water. A thrill of longing and desire struck Daniel so hard he could feel it all the way down to his toes._ **

**_Jack was bracing his upper body with his hands which were resting on the tiles allowing the hot water to cascade down his back in rivulets. The broad shoulders tapered down into lithe hips and his taut buttocks were clenched. From where Daniel was standing, he could see several faded scars on Jack’s back, thin lines which had to have been inflicted several years ago but it explained the man’s fascination with scars. Some scars were external and others were internal, thankfully most of Daniel’s were internal, but Jack’s scars told his story._ **

**_Jack was a warrior born, he always had been. No matter the mission, no matter the cost he always came through and the price had been high. Each line on Jack’s body, was suddenly a map for Daniel that he suddenly wanted to study like an old map. Trace each scar with his tongue, and as that thought reared in his mind, Daniel shook his head and took another look at his best friend surrounded by steam that made him look like a Grecian God come down from Olympus to grace him with his presence._ **

**_Jack’s legs were shoulder width apart, his head down and Daniel could hear the tags around Jack’s muscular throat jingling as the water made them move. Biting on his lower lip to keep himself from making sounds that would alert the older man to his presence, Daniel ducked into a tiled alcove to watch silently. Jack turned around and the scars continued just around his shoulder ones he had never noticed before. Though a gasp did leave Daniel’s mouth as he took in Jack’s physique, the sparse brown hairs in the center of his chest, leading downwards into a treasure trail that suddenly Daniel wanted to lap at with the tip of his tongue and take in Jack’s unique scent and taste. Powerful thighs tapered into muscular calves and it was then that Daniel forgot momentarily how to breathe._ **

**_Stumbling forwards without remembering moving at all Daniel made his way over towards Jack, who opened those chocolate brown eyes and glanced at him, “Daniel?” He didn’t answer and was strangely subdued which was not normal for the archaeologist, Jack watched as Daniel got steadily closer, “Is there something wrong?”_ **

**_“No, Jack…” Daniel murmured, “It’s right…” he stammered, trying not to drool over the way Jack looked covered in water with the steam rolling over his body, droplets clinging to his skin rolling slowly down the expanse of that broad chest. “You came to grace me with your presence.” Daniel continued._ **

**_“What? Daniel what are you babbling about?” Jack inquired focusing on those impossibly blue eyes that upon being this close could see the flecks of gray that made Daniel’s eyes so expressive._ **

**_“This.” Daniel whispered, as he leaned forwards and brushed his mouth over Jack’s, he wasted no time asserting his dominance for he knew that Jack regarded him as a geek. Daniel’s tongue plundered the depths of Jack’s mouth one hand sliding behind that beautiful columned throat to grasp the back of Jack’s neck holding the older man in place for his ministrations. Daniel could feel Jack’s arms wind sinuously around him, entrapping him in a strong embrace that left them chest to chest, groin to groin and Daniel had never felt the desire that ran through his body so strongly before than he did at this moment. The towel that was around Daniel’s hips fell unheeded to the tiled floor, soaking up the water as the two men soaked up each other_** . . . 

~*~

Daniel moaned softly in his slumber as he tossed and turned in the bed. He groaned Jack’s name in the depths of his sleep and Kari who had been walking down the hall heard him. With a soft smile on her lips, she padded out to her garden and concentrated, intent on meditating with the rising of the morning sun. Sliding quickly into the lotus position in her favorite spot close to a waterfall that trickled merrily over several rocks and always brought her a measure of peace, Kari rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. A soft breeze picked up, and she tilted her head into it, as strands of her raven locks fell into her face she realized there was something wrong. 

She could feel someone in agonizing pain, someone that she was watching over but she wasn’t sure which one it was at the moment. Opening her eyes, and shoving the lock of her hair angrily out of her gaze, Kari rose to her feet and swayed slightly attempting to stay upright as she hurried to a small pond and waved her hand over it and the mist that covered it retreated so she could see the calm waters, “Show me.” she whispered, the waters responded and began to glow and suddenly she could see him clearly as though he were standing in front of her.

~*~

Jack lay face up on a spider web patterned wall. He had not been strapped down and seemed to be held there in place by unseen forces. A blade was embedded to the hilt in his left shoulder and a Goa’uld was aiming a second one at him while asking questions which Jack couldn’t answer. She could not hear what they were saying through the pool it was strong but not that strong and she dared not go there herself to see with her own eyes what was happening, and Kari winced as the second blade struck. When the third blade struck Jack, Kari had seen quiet enough as she dispelled the images from the pool. Rising as pain lanced through her body she ended up on the stone walkway in her garden. 

Daniel who had woken a few moments ago and was searching for Kari found her outside in the temple on the flag stones, “Kari?” He inquired, as he quickly made his way to her side and gathered her in his arms. 

“D…Da…Daniel…” she whispered through the pain, panting to try and catch her breath.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, blue eyes filled with concern. She was light in his arms, and her fingers curled into his white sweater as though holding onto him like her lifeline.

“It’s Jack, he’s in trouble.” 

_So there is a reason she’s clinging to me like a limpet_ … Daniel thought, “What do you mean?”

“He needs you, but there are things you need to know.”

“Like what?” Daniel’s voice was tinged with panic though he tried not to let it show.

“It is time, you can search for your friends, remember them in your thoughts and their energy will draw you to them. Remember, you must not interfere, and obey the rules of the Others.” Kari whispered, as she reluctantly withdrew from Daniel’s embrace.

~*~

Jack was unceremoniously dumped into a cell by two Jaffa and he made his way around looking for a way out. The cell wasn’t small by any means but then again it wasn’t a large area either. It had two large stone benches and several lit panels illuminating the interior. Jack slammed his hand into one of the panels attempting to break it but it didn’t give or even cause a dent. Frustrated, Jack shoved a hand through his hair and sighed, resting his head on the panel before he turned around and saw someone who couldn’t possibly be there.

“Hello Jack.” Daniel said, seated on one of the stone benches dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white sweater. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and Jack could see those luminous blue eyes were watching him even as he lifted up his hand and gave him a little wave.

“Daniel…” Jack said disbelieving.

“I leave, and look at the mess you get yourself into.” Daniel replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jack was staring at him as though having some sort of delusion. “Its good to see you.”

Jack moved away from Daniel and sat on the opposite bench. “Yeah, you too, shame you’re not really here.”

“No, Jack, I am here.”

“Really?” Jack inquired as he pulled off his shoe and tossed it at Daniel. Of course the shoe went right through him and Daniel did wince out of habit but there was no harm done. The shoe bounced off the stone wall and fell to the floor. “I just tossed my shoe through you.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance at Jack’s statement of the obvious, “I’m not here Jack, not in that sense. I Ascended to another plane of existence remember?”

Jack remembered all right, it was something that he had to live with every damned day of his life now. “Yeah, how is that going for you?”

“Its good, you on the other hand…” Daniel’s voice trailed off.

Jack slid off the bench and picked up his shoe before he retook his seat, “Not a delusion?” he asked, shaking the shoe in Daniel’s general direction. Jack watched as Daniel shook his head slowly, “Okay, well then bust me out of here.”

“I can’t. I’m not allowed to interfere Jack.” Daniel responded. _Though believe me if I could bust you out of here, I would in a heartbeat._

“You’re doing that now!”

“No. I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Daniel struggled not to roll his eyes, “No. I am not Jack. I’m consoling a friend.”

Jack sighed, “So, what good is the power to do what it is that you do if you can’t break me out of jail?” 

“I would…if I could.”

“So, what? You can’t do that stuff?” Jack asked waving his hand.

“I can. I just…can’t.” Daniel replied as he sighed softly. “But I am not going to let this happen to you Jack. I won’t let him destroy you through the sarcophagus.” 

“You just said you couldn’t help me.”

“No, I can’t stop Ba’al from torturing you any more than Oma could heal my radiation sickness, but…I can help you Ascend.” Daniel stated, _please, Jack. Let me take you with me, where we can be together._

“Oh, there’s gotta be another way out of here.” Jack complained as he stared at Daniel.

 _Jack, why won’t you let me take you with me?_ Daniel thought to himself, as he sighed, “They’re coming.” Daniel said as the duo could hear the Jaffa coming towards the cell.

“They can see you, can we use that.”

“I’ll be back.”

“A distraction, Daniel, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“I promise.”

Jack glanced up to see a couple of Jaffa at the cell door, turning then to see if Daniel was there he was disappointed to see that his friend was gone. “Daniel?”

~*~

“Kari!” Daniel shouted as he reached the temple on the Ascended Plane and she emerged from one of the side doors off her garden. “Kari, I don’t know what to do.”

Kari shook her head sadly, “There is nothing you can do Daniel.”

“Please, I won’t lose him this way.” 

“Daniel, we cannot interfere, no matter how much we want to.” Kari said as she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

“You have more power than I do! You could stop this!”

“I cannot.”

Daniel threw up his hands in annoyance before sinking to his knees on the stone and gazing up at her, his blue eyes filling with emotions that he wasn’t quite ready to face. All he knew was the man he loved was being tortured to death, repeatedly, “Kari, what CAN I do? I can’t take seeing him this way.”

Placing her hand on his shoulder she looked down at him with her gray eyes sympathetic. “Daniel, this is both the blessing and the curse of what and who we are, Daniel.” She said softly, “we have the power to change things but know that we cannot. We cannot change the destinies of those we love.”

“I have to go.” Daniel said as he gazed at her once more then began to transform into his energy form and becoming a form of energy and light, vanished.

“Daniel,” Kari whispered to the air, “There is another way.”

~*~

When he returned to Jack’s cell he heard his name being called, “Told you, I’d come back.”

“If the Daniel, I knew was really here…”

“Jack, I am here.”

“Then do something!” Jack snapped, Daniel dropped his head squeezing his eyes shut and hiding the pain of the fact that he couldn’t help even though he wanted to. He had even offered Jack ascension and the man had turned him down. “Daniel, listen to me, I don’t wanna go through that again, you’d stop it if you were really my friend.”

Suddenly what Kari had told him made sense, and he slowly answered Jack, “When I’m certain, even when its absolutely clear to me, when it affects the people I care about…” his voice trailed off for a moment for what he truly wanted to say was love, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it at that moment in time. “Because for all I can do, I’m no more qualified to play God than the Goa’uld are.”

Jack sighed, “You know, screw it…it doesn’t matter, Carter and Teal’c will think of something.” 

“Even if they could find out where you are…there isn’t always a way out Jack.”

“You know, Jonas! He’s a least as smart as you. And if that were true, I’d have been dead a long time ago.”

“Jack!” 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do….”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could do it. Now, please…just try…to open your mind.”

“Oh, stop it will you?!” Jack nearly snarled before he sat down frustrated.

“Jack, the Asgard didn’t name a ship after you because they thought it was cool! You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for and they saw our potential in you…because of who you are and what you have done. It is the same thing that Oma saw in me.”

“I am not you! Put yourself in my shoes Daniel.” Jack said as he rose from the bench, “I’d have busted you out, blown this rat hole to hell and made sure that that son-of-a -bitch suffered!” He was frustrated at Daniel and wanted to get his point across. “No one would stop me, Ba’al would be dead and don’t think I’d stop there.”

Daniel stifled a groan, the man was stubborn but that was one of the things that he loved so much. “Jack, I can’t interfere…and you’re a better man than that.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Jack yelled forcefully. He stared at Daniel for a long moment, gazing into those blue eyes before Daniel nodded and turned his head away. “I can’t do this Daniel.”

“Jack, what I’m offering you. This is about choices, choices you don’t have. This is not your life we’re talking about Jack, this is your soul!” Daniel repeated, as Jack shook his head, “This is it! This is your only way out.” _Now, please, Jack, come with me and take what I’m offering you. Ascend with me, come with me._ Daniel thought to himself.

“You’re wrong, I have another choice, you can put an end to it.”

“I won’t do it…I can’t.” 

“I’d do it for you and you know it.” Jack reiterated as he lay down on the floor and put his feet on the wall that would turn into the floor, “I don’t want to see this cell again, Daniel.” Jack looked up but Daniel was already gone.

~*~

Daniel was pacing again, this time agitated. Kari was seated on one of the cushions in her meditation room watching him pace, though her eyes were filled with concern as he slowly paced a rut into the floor. “Daniel. Find the loophole in the rules.”

Daniel paused mid-step. “The loophole?”

Kari nodded, “Every rule has a loophole, Daniel. Even the rules that the Others dictated have loopholes, it is simply a matter of finding the loophole of the rule you need to bend.”

“Kari…” Daniel started.

“No, Daniel, find the loophole and save your friend.” Kari finished. Daniel was muttering as he wandered off pondering that thought as Kari smiled softly knowing what he was thinking about and with a look of recognition in his eyes, Daniel Jackson vanished from her temple once more.

~*~

Two of the trio were seated in one of the labs of Stargate Command staring at monitors that were filled with information, Samantha however was pacing with a notebook in one hand, a pen in the other as she scanned the page for something, a clue, anything tangible that would give her the reason that Kanan had returned to this particular place. Daniel was invisible at her side using what Jack had told him about Kanan and the woman he had seen. “Sam, look to the report and see the truth in what is there.” He whispered, influencing her thoughts.

Sam blinked as she suddenly had a thought, “Hey. Kanan used Ba’al’s lotar to access a lot of the information on the fortress.” She said softly.

Jonas looked up, “Yeah, well the lotar gave him access to Ba’al’s chamber while he was away.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow, “Do you believe Kanan withheld information in his report?” he inquired, “Why would a lotar betray his Master in such a fashion?”

“Because his lotar was a woman.” Daniel said softly in Sam’s ear.

Something flashed in Sam’s eyes, “Her Master, the slave was a woman.” She said, “Something was going on between them, or she wouldn’t have taken the risk.”

“The Tok’ra accept sacrifice as a function of war. I do not believe this slave was a sufficient motive for him to return.” Teal’c spoke as he looked to Sam trying to reason where she was going with this.

“Well the decision to act only came after blending with the mind of Colonel O’Neill.” Jonas quipped.

“Right,” Sam finished the thought, “He would have been influenced by what makes the Colonel who is he and Kanan would force himself to judge his actions by the same code of honor.” Jonas and Teal’c both looked at her as realization came over them, “We don’t leave our people behind.”

Daniel smiled as he vanished from the interior of the lab and he headed down the hallways of Stargate Command, following after Teal’c who had retreated to his quarters on base and soon the Jaffa was surrounded by lit candles that illuminated his muscular form. Daniel stood at his side watching his friend enter kel’no’reem knowing that it was only then he could influence his comrade in arms. “Teal’c, I know you can hear me, you must use the System Lords to attack Ba’al’s fortress, give Jack a fighting chance for it is what he wants and needs. Look after him for me, Teal’c. He has suffered enough and I cannot bear to watch him suffer any longer. My heart aches that I cannot help him. Please, Teal’c, help him, use the System Lords.” Daniel stopped speaking then as he watched in quiet satisfaction as Teal’c’s brown eyes snapped open and there was a stunned look on his face before he rose and ran out of the room.

~*~

“Daniel?” Jack asked weakly, he was sitting against one of the walls of his cell, his knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them, he looked as though he was about to give up.

Daniel appeared next to Jack, “I’m here. And I promise to stay with you until this is over.” 

“It won’t be over, Daniel.” Jack was saying.

Dropping to one knee next to Jack, Daniel continued, “You were right, Jack. There’s always a way out. Well at least there is always a chance, your journey isn’t over Jack, not yet.”

“What’d you do?” Jack inquired, tilting his head as his eyes shone with curiosity.

“I didn’t do anything. It was Sam, Teal’c and uh, Jonas.” Daniel had a gentle smile on his lips, “They…thought of something.” He finished watching as Jack climbed to his feet, the lights began to flicker in the cell, “This is it.” Daniel continued, rising to his feet and smiling, “All you ever wanted was a fighting chance, Jack and now you have it. If anyone can make it out of here, you can.” 

Jack turned even as the cell began to change direction, “Daniel?” but again, his friend was gone and with a grim smile of determination Jack made his escape.

~*~

He woke sometime later to find Sam, Teal’c and Jonas talking at the foot of the bed in the infirmary but Jack was unsure as to how much time had actually passed. “Hey, trying to sleep here.” He muttered grumpily.

“Hey, Sir. Glad to have you back…” Sam was saying, “Can I get you anything?”

“Water.” Jack whispered, it had seemed like forever since he had something to soothe his parched throat. Sam nodded and went to get it for him as Jonas and Teal’c nodded and departed as well, but as soon as they were gone, Daniel was standing there, his arms folded over the white sweater. “Daniel?”

“I always seem to be saying goodbye to you.” Daniel said softly.

“Yeah, I noticed. You gonna stick around maybe?”

“I can’t, really.” 

“You did.”

“Special occasion.” Daniel said as he blinked at Jack.

“Christmas?” Jack looked hopeful.

“No.”

“Groundhog Day?”

“N-o-o, Jack.” Daniel responded, fighting the smile that threatened to creep over his lips.

“I’ve got my journey and you’ve got yours?” Jack quipped.

“Something like that. Look, I know you don’t think so right now, I mean I know you have doubts, but you’ve been through something that no one should have to go through and I guess…what I’m trying to say, is that you’re gonna be all right.” Daniel replied.

“How do you know?” Jack asked, but there was something shining in Daniel’s luminous blue eyes.

“You’re just gonna have to trust me on that.”

“I can do that.” Jack said, as Daniel smiled, “Daniel…you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be fine.” he said leaning down, “Goodbye Jack.” Daniel’s body began to withdraw into its energy state but his face still remained as Jack watched him and without realizing what was happening, Jack was shocked as Daniel kissed him. The ghostly lips were warm against Jack’s and Jack had to stifle a moan as Daniel whispered against his lips, “Take care of yourself.” Then he was gone in the blink of chocolate eyes.

“I will, you’re always watching over me.” Jack replied to no one but himself. How many times had Daniel watched over him, when he was injured or hurting? Jack had lost count, but he knew in his heart that Daniel had always been there. The one thing Jack remembered clearly was when the trinium arrow had been shot through the Stargate and embedded in his upper right bicep it had been Daniel who was first at his side, propping him up and holding him in his arms. And now he knew how Daniel felt about him if that kiss had given him any inkling. The kiss though brief had warmed Jack to his toes and a feeling of utter peace settled in his soul, and with that thought firmly in his mind, Jack lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes never hearing Sam as she returned with his water.

Sam smiled softly as she noticed that Jack had fallen asleep waiting for the water he had asked her for, “Goodnight, Sir.” 

As she turned to leave, she thought she heard Jack mumble, “Daniel.” Sam tilted her head to the side and realized that she had a lot of thinking she needed to do.

~*~

Jack had been given a clean bill of health and two days downtime. He went home to rest but when he arrived he found himself reading more of Daniel’s journals, mainly the ones that had been written after missions and Jack dressed in his pajamas and crawled into bed. He knew now without a doubt how Daniel felt about him if that kiss he was graced with was any inkling. Jack fell asleep reading Daniel’s journal and it lay on his chest, open to a random page as he snored softly. His lips were parted in his slumber and it was that way that Kari found him. She knew she was breaking the rules, but she was hopeful that the Others didn’t notice. Invisible fingers slid through Jack’s hair, caressing the silver at his temple. “Jack, I need you to wake up.” She whispered, and no sooner had the words left her mouth, Jack shot straight up in the bed the covers falling around his hips.

“Is someone…” he asked the empty room running a hand through his hair. Jack glanced around and saw nothing but he could feel someone in the room with him. “Daniel?” 

“No, Jack. I am not Daniel Jackson, but I have come to speak to you about him.”

“Who…where?” Jack looked around the room that he had been sleeping in for the last few months. He had converted his guest bedroom into Daniel’s room and surrounded by his things gave Jack some comfort. A shape began to manifest in one of the corners of the room. A young woman was standing there, dressed in white jeans and a matching t-shirt. “Who are you?”

“Love is like the wind, you can’t see it, but you can feel it all over.”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud.” Jack muttered, “I hate this cryptic crap. Let’s try this again, who are you?” He asked, swinging his legs from the bed and rising to his sock covered feet.

“I am Kari.” She replied, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

“You mentioned Daniel,” Jack continued, “Is he alright? Learning new things? Having fun?”

“You knew you loved him when you realized that there was no one else you would rather laugh, cry or make memories with.” Kari stated.

“Kari. There is something you should know.” Jack said sharply, he watched as she tilted her head and waited for him to continue, “When Daniel died, Ascended whatever, I realized something.”

“What was that?”

“I wish I could show you, its hard to explain.”

“You can, take my hand. Think of the memory in your mind and I will see what you do.” Kari said as she extended her hand to him. Jack took it in his own and thought of the day that Daniel had Ascended.

. . . _The Stargate was active as Daniel stood there across from Jack. Daniel’s blue eyes were slightly teary as he stared at his best friend, “I’m gonna miss you guys.”_

_“Yeah, you too.”_

_“Thank you, Jack. For everything.”_

_Jack stared at him for a moment, “So what…see you around?”_

_“I don’t know.” came Daniel’s quiet response as he turned and headed up the ramp towards the event horizon that rippled before him._

_Watching him go, Jack tried again, “Hey! Where are you going?” He inquired._

_“I don’t know.” Daniel replied one of his lopsided smiles on his lips before he stepped through the gate and vanished. The event horizon powering down and vanishing with a kawoosh_ . . .

Kari and Jack both opened their eyes, and gray met brown as his fingers tightened in hers unconsciously. “I didn’t want him to go.” Jack said.

“So, why didn‘t you stop him?” Kari inquired.

“Because as much as I loved him it would have been selfish of me to make him stay. He was in pain, and suffering something so horrible that I couldn’t make him stay for me even if I wanted to.” Jack said, “But then I wondered about what I had lost…”

“What did you wonder, Jack?”

“How did I say goodbye to someone I never had? Why did I shed tears for someone who wasn’t mine?” Jack inquired, his eyes tearing and a lone one falling from his eye trailing a wet path over his cheek, “Why is it that I miss someone I was never with and for cryin’ out loud, why the hell do I love someone whose love was never mine to begin with?” He was shaking and Kari could feel his pain as though it were her own.

“You will heal, Jack O’Neill, I promise you. And one day you will be reunited with your heart. Perhaps you could have been already.” She said leaning upwards on her toes and kissing his forehead. Kari backed up a pace then disengaging their hands.

“What do you mean?” Jack queried, as he was slightly bewildered by what she had just said.

“You’ll discover that on your own.” Kari responded as she flashed him a brilliant smile then was gone.

“Okay, that NEVER gets old.” 

~*~


	4. Breaking the Rules for the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Four - Breaking the Rules for the Greater Good

“You cannot do this Daniel.” Kari was saying as she paced the length of her meditation chamber, as Daniel was seated on one of the cushions, his hands resting on his knees.

“I have to, these were my people, Kari. I cannot leave them to die.”

“If you do this, there will be no turning back, Daniel.” Kari responded, though she knew how he felt. “I understand however, Daniel. The Abydonians were your people, your family and you must help them in whatever way you can.” Daniel smiled warmly at Kari then vanished as Kari bit her lower lip, “I just hope, Daniel that you are prepared to pay the price for the actions you will take.”

~*~

After speaking with the Elders on Abydos, Daniel headed to Colorado and to Jack. When he appeared in the elevator Daniel let his blue eyes rake over his friend, for he had missed Jack very deeply. Jack however was not listening to what Daniel had to say and finally did go back to his normal humor, “Hey Daniel, how you doing? Long time, how are things on the higher planes?” He inquired.

Daniel turned away for a moment, rolling his eyes and grimacing before he turned back. “Hey Jack, long time no see, how are you doing?”

“Fine, just fine.”

“The knees, your back?”

Jack waved his hand, “Weather contingent actually.”

“Right, so what’s new?”

“You came here and asked me for my help when you’re supposed to be this powerful being.” Jack said as he gestured towards Daniel.

“I can’t actually do anything.” Daniel said as he held up his hand to cut Jack off from saying anything, “And the Others have rules; just talking to you is a violation of them. Taking action that changes human existence is a big one.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Let me ask you this, have you met any of these Other guys?”

“Well, no…” Daniel replied, as he thought of Kari. _She is one of the Others, but she like Oma is outcast and follows her own set of rules._

“Well then, how do you know they’re really a threat?” 

“Jack, because I follow Oma Desala, who is an outcast by the way I’m walking a very fine line.” He retorted, “Please, Jack. Help me. Help the people of Abydos.” Jack sighed, as Daniel gazed at him. _Jack, forgive me for asking you to do this but it is the only way._ Daniel thought then spoke again, “Jack, you’re going to help right?”

“Ya think?!” Jack replied.

~*~

Jack had briefed General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 admitting that he had gotten the intel from Daniel, and they looked at him with nods and murmurs of agreement. Scowling, Jack left the briefing and went to his office never realizing he was being shadowed by Teal’c. “T?” Jack said as he turned to see the man in his doorway.

“O’Neill. I did see Daniel Jackson.”

“We’ve established that.” Jack replied, “Look, I understand why you didn’t say anything before.”

“You do not understand, O’Neill, when did you see him first?”

“When I was a guest of Ba’al’s.” Jack replied remembering the time he spent in Ba’al’s fortress and how Daniel had stayed with him through most of it. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I believe, he helped us find you.” Teal'c paused a moment then continued, “For three days, Daniel Jackson stayed at my side when all others were dead. He told me that things would be all right and I believed him, which is why we should help him now.”

“We are going to help him, Teal’c.” Jack said. “We will do what we can.”

“Indeed.”

~*~

When they arrived on Abydos, the people were accommodating as always. Jack had sent Teal’c with the boys to form a perimeter around the pyramid that they ultimately had to protect. Ska’ara had led them deep into the catacombs that ran interlaced beneath, where he said that he and Daniel had spent a lot of time searching for artifacts and deciphering the hieroglyphs that covered the walls. Jonas was searching the walls for any references to the Eye of Ra, while Ska’ara, Samantha and himself walked around to help though they were not as efficient as Jonas was. The sounds of fighting could be heard overhead, while sand and dust trickled down from cracks and creases above. Teal’c was leading the defense and had already radioed in saying that they wouldn’t be able to hold Anubis’ forces off for very long.

“Anything yet?” Jack asked impatiently, as he fingered the P-90 cradled in his arms, he was itching for action and Jonas resumed his frantic scanning of the frescoes for any sort of clue as to where a secret entrance could be. “Well?”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I mean if Dr. Jackson was here…” Jonas’ voice trailed off.

Jack started to look around, “Oh, he’s here…” The battle sounds grew louder as the pyramid rumbled, causing more dust and debris to rain down on them. “Son of a bitch.” Jack muttered, “Hey!” he snapped, “Where are you?!”

Daniel appeared behind Jack dressed in the traditional robes of the Abydonian people. “Jack. It’s here, I know it is.” He said, folding his arms in the long sleeves. 

Sam nearly dropped her weapon as she stared at her friend, “Daniel?” Her voice sounded both awed and happy to see him, and she smiled just a little bit.

“Sam.” Daniel responded with a nod, “Jonas.” He greeted them both.

“Dr. Jackson.” Jonas said in response. 

Sam frowned as that was all she got was her name. _That’s it? After all this time, all I get is a Sam? You visited the Colonel and Teal’c but I didn’t get one, why didn’t I rate a visit, Daniel_ … she thought to herself, turning away from him slightly to hide the hurt in her blue eyes.

Jack had heard enough of the friendly banter, “You hear that?” he asked, pointing towards the ceiling.

“I can’t do anything about that, Jack.” 

“Daniel…so help me, I don’t care! Do something or we walk!” Jack snapped.

“Remember that fine line we talked about, Jack?”

“CROSS IT!” Jack thundered, but there was something lurking in his chocolate gaze. _For me, Daniel, cross that line for me._

Daniel took a deep breath as he glanced around, and with a sigh, he responded, “Okay.”

Jack smiled as he nodded and spoke into the radio on his left shoulder, “You guys do your stuff, I’m gonna go help Teal’c.” He said turning on his heel and hurrying out of the catacombs.

“I will come with you.” Ska’ara spoke, nodding to Daniel before running after O’Neill.

~*~

Inside the secret chamber they had managed to find and using the laser sight on Sam’s weapon opened, Daniel was staring at a tablet that lay on a table surrounded by artifacts, this one however drew him in. “Daniel, what is it?” Samantha asked as she glanced at him. The way his brow was furrowed in concentration made her remember him even more fondly, as he looked the way he always did when he found a new language on a planet.

“I’m an Ancient.” 

“What?” 

“Not me, but the Others like me. They are the Ancients.” Daniel said, a look of amazement on his features. “I always suspected but I never really knew for sure. This says that the Ancients evolved from a race of humans that lived long before us. They were wiped out by a plague that was sweeping across the galaxy and that many learned to Ascend the rest died out…I have to go.” Daniel said.

“Where?” Sam inquired.

“I’ll be back, don’t lose that tablet, it talks of a lost city that is more valuable than anything.” 

“Daniel?” Sam tried again but it was too late, as Daniel had started to glow and left the room as a brilliant white light.

~*~

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Daniel rarely shouted, but he was furious that this had been kept from him and he faced Kari who was standing with her head down.

“I could not.”

“You’re one of the Ancients?”

“Yes, Daniel. I am.”

“You should have told me, and now I know what it is that I have to do.”

“Daniel, you can’t.” Kari said as she stepped forwards reaching for his arm.

“I have to save these people.” Daniel said with a low tone as he disappeared.

Kari shook her head sadly, “That’s just it, Daniel. You cannot.” She whispered, knowing then what she had to do.

~*~

Kari wandered around Abydos, invisible to the fighting as the Abydonians began to withdraw and retreat back into the depths of the pyramid, people were dying, and she hated it. The gate room was filled with Jaffa who were running after the remnants of the those who had defended their position, and as soon as the room was clear, Kari knew what she had to do as well. Brilliant white lights filled the room as she Ascended the people that Daniel cared for, the ones that called Daniel friend, brother, family.

~*~

“You won’t touch Abydos.” Daniel said softly, arms crossed over his robes as he stood before Anubis himself.

Anubis turned to see him, and watched Daniel, “And how will you stop me?”

“I can, and I will if one more person down there is hurt.” 

“You can do nothing but stand there and utter empty threats because I know what you are.” Anubis purred in his strange voice, the oily black mask over his face rippling.

“If you know what I am, you know very well that I can wipe you from existence.”

“I know who you are Daniel Jackson, but you know not who I am.” Anubis replied as his face behind the mask began to glow and Daniel looked on with a mix of revulsion and something that he could not voice.

~*~

Ska’ara spoke softly, “O’Neer.” His voice was faint and he was semi-conscious and shivering. He started to speak in Abydonian which Jack couldn’t translate.

“What’s he saying?” Jack asked of Teal’c who was kneeling on the other side of the young man with a concerned look in his eyes.

“He speaks of a bright light…” Teal’c said, as Kari walked through the door still invisible as she had made her way through the Jaffa in the outer room. “Of giving up…” 

“Ska’ara don’t give up, stay with us.” Jack whispered as he stared down at Ska’ara whose eyes were unfocused. Jack looked down at him with understanding.

“Of releasing something.” Teal’c translated as the slender form of Kari appeared and she walked silently over to where Ska’ara lay.

“You…” Jack’s voice was tinged with awe. 

Kari didn’t speak but had a smile on her delicate features, as she reached down and offered her hand to Ska’ara, the group watched as Ska’ara reached towards the girl who had appeared and took her hand in his own. As his body shuddered and died, a white light enveloped Ska’ara as he Ascended. Kari who was in her tangible form, while Ska’ara was in his energy form, tentacles undulating gently. Teal’c, Sam and Jonas all watched as they left together, while Jack stared at Ska’ara’s empty clothes. Jack watched as they Ascended together but there was a pain in his eyes that he hadn’t had before since he lost Charlie. A part of him wasn’t ready to give up on the fact that the young man was gone.

“Anubis must really want that thing in one piece.” 

“He does.” Daniel said from a dark corner of the secret chamber.

“Where were you?” Sam inquired.

“Busy, busy.” Daniel quipped.

“Hey.” Jack said as Daniel turned towards him with a questioning look, “Thanks for Ska’ara, I assume he’s okay.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He has Ascended.” Teal’c said still awed at what he had seen.

“You didn’t send her?”

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, “Oma is watching me.” 

“And?” Jack prompted.

Daniel shrugged, “And I don’t care anymore, Anubis is one of us, at least partly in some bastardized way. The Goa’uld that Anubis used to be figured out how to Ascend.”

“He was believed to be dead for quite some time.” Teal’c spoke.

“The Others didn’t want him and they sent him back, or they tried.”

“So, what is he now?” Sam inquired.

“He’s still some form of energy, the mask is a shield keeping him intact. He’s stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension.” Daniel replied.

Sam’s eyebrows went up as she suddenly had a thought, “Well that it explains his mastery over Ancient technology.”

“How’s that?” Jack asked, confused.

“Jack, the Others are the Ancients, the original creators of the Stargates.” Jack still looked puzzled and Daniel continued, “You didn’t tell him?” Sam shrugged, “Anyway, I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the Eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed. I’ll make sure he keeps it. The Goa’uld are going to fight over the Eye and destroy themselves in the process and even if they don’t, they will lick their wounds and you get to find the Lost City of the Ancients.” Jack looked even more puzzled, “Didn’t tell him about that either huh?” Daniel asked of Samantha who responded with another shrug and gestured out of the doorway with the muzzle of her weapon indicating the Jaffa outside, “Okay, I’ll help you find it, Jack. Nothing will happen to the Abydonians, but you need to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the city before you do, its over.”

“You gonna kick his ass?” Jack asked of Daniel.

“If I have to.”

“Can you?”

Daniel had a very small smile on his lips, “We’ll see. Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos.”

~*~

“Now, I will destroy Abydos.” Anubis spoke as he raised his hand over the weapon console.

Daniel appeared, “Stop!” Herak, First Prime of Anubis fired his staff weapon in Daniel’s direction but it passed right through him. _Thank Kari for her teachings._ Daniel thought to himself as he stared at Anubis.

“Stop me, if you can.” Anubis continued, as he rose from his gilded throne and held his hands palm outwards towards Daniel. His First Prime was cowering on the floor watching as Daniel raised his own hands, twin glowing orbs appearing there and gaining in intensity. “Strike me down. Do it, or I will destroy Abydos!”

As the power in Daniel’s hands grew stronger, he lifted his palms and directed the energy toward Anubis…but the energy backlashes and is pulled backwards, preventing Daniel from actually striking Anubis. “No.” Daniel said softly as he could feel something or someone tugging at him, “Don’t do this!” but then in a flash of light, Daniel Jackson was gone.

Herak lifted himself off the floor as he faced his Lord, “My Lord, you are all powerful.”

“No, that was not of my doing, but this is!” Anubis replied, taking his throne once more and pressing the large red jewel on his left side that activated the weapon.

~*~

The four members of SG-1 made their way back to the gate room they passed other Abydonians who had died in the fight but found nothing but the clothes that they had been in previously. There were no signs of any bodies. Sam dialed the gate and Teal’c, Jonas and Sam walked through leaving Jack to stay for a few more moments, turning Jack noticed that golden beams of light arcing off the walls. Outside the pyramid a golden beam was originated from Anubis’ ship bombarded the stone. “Oh crap!” Jack muttered as he dove through the Stargate.

As the beam destroyed the pyramid, the blast wave began to consume everything in its path. A lone woman stood on a dune, her body radiating a warm glow of white light impervious to the blast that surrounded her for an instant. The pyramid disintegrated in a massive explosion of rock and dust which would eventually cover the entire planet. Her work done, she turned and looked at what used to be a planet of life that was now a barren husk before she vanished into the debris.

~*~

When Jack stumbled through the Stargate, they went immediately to the briefing room where they sat around the table. General Hammond was studying the stone tablet as Sam was speaking, “The only thing we can assume is that Anubis didn’t keep his deal with Daniel.”

“Big honkin’ shock there eh?” Jack said as he glanced upwards for a moment before turning his gaze back to the table.

“Daniel Jackson was unable to prevent Anubis from destroying Abydos.” Teal’c spoke from where he sat.

“Can you translate this?” General Hammond asked of Jonas as he pushed the tablet towards him.

“Yeah, it’ll take time, but Dr. Jackson did offer his assistance.” Jonas said, taking the tablet from the General and picking up one of the pieces as he studied the small glyphs.

“Sir, I’m not sure we can count on Daniel. I mean he would have done everything he could to protect the people of Abydos and if was somehow prevented from doing that…” Sam’s voice trailed off and everyone looked uncomfortable not wanting to think of the fate that their friend was going to face.

“Dismissed.” General Hammond said watching as Jack was the first one up and gone from the briefing room.

Jack headed to his private quarters in Stargate Command, thinking. He had one of Daniel’s journals in hand and was tracing the letters with his fingertips. With each letter he traced, he did so with a tenderness that he had never truly shown anyone before, _Daniel…did you sacrifice yourself to save the world again?_ Jack thought, closing the journal and placing it within the drawer next to his bed. _I should never have asked you to do what it was that I did. I had no right to make you step over that line, your last act of courage may have cost you everything in a futile act to save the lives of those you called your family._ Jacks eyes were drawn to a photograph on the desk, he and Daniel were in full off-world gear, and they had their arms around each other and bright smiles on their faces. Jack had never noticed it before, but Daniel’s hand was gently grasping the back of his neck and his own hand was very close to covering Daniel’s heart.

Sergeant Walter Davis was sitting in the control room next to Sam, tapping commands into the keyboard, “Major, how many times are we going to do this before you give up?” He asked softly.

Sam turned and faced Davis and the look on her face was not a pretty one. “Until a Tok’ra ship flies over that planet and tells me that there is no one left alive.”

Walter nodded and watched as the inner ring of the Stargate spun around only to stop, “Chevron seven is . . . Locked.”

SG-1 was given a green light to go ahead to Abydos and make sure that the people there were okay and in one piece as no one was sure what had happened after the explosion and blast wave followed Jack through the gate but bounced harmlessly off the impenetrable iris they had there. The main reason they had been given the go-ahead was because Jack in particular had wanted to go back and make sure that the ones Daniel called family, his people were in one piece.

~*~

The desert sands were hot as the group traveled over them, their boots leaving imprints of their path as they headed over a sand dune and paused at the scene that lay before them. The sounds of laughter and merriment met their ears as they approached several tents that had been erected. Abydonians went about doing daily chores, some of the young boys were kicking around a ball that seemed to be made of skins sewn together. They walked through the village as people stopped and smiled at them nodding in greeting, and they returned the gestures as Ska’ara appeared from within one of the tents walking towards them. He was whole and in one piece, when they had seen him last he had a wound in his stomach that had ultimately taken his life. “Ska’ara…”

“O’Neill.”

“What’s going on here?” Jack asked as he looked around.

“Anubis destroyed the pyramid. Everyone was killed in the blast.” 

“They don’t look dead to me, but then again, neither do you.” Jack quipped, as he looked Ska’ara up and down while the others gazed around at the other villagers.

“Death is only the beginning of one’s journey.”

“That sounds familiar.” 

“What of Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c inquired, wanting to know of their friend.

“I have not seen Daniel.” Ska’ara said sadly.

“Do you know if he’s okay?” Samantha piped up, she was worried for their friend as they all were.

“I do not know. One named Kari did this.”

“Wait…all of you?” Jack asked incredulous as he waved his hands around to indicate the entire village.

“I wish you well, O’Neill. You will not see me again, at least not for awhile.” Ska’ara was saying.

“Take care.”

“Do not fear, O’Neill, you will find your way. And your heart will return to you.” He continued as everyone on the team looked at Jack with curious expressions.

The ball the boys had been kicking around rolled over and Jack leaned down to pick it up, “What do you mean by that?” He asked, but as he straightens up the village is gone from their sight. Confused, Jack looks around.

Ska’ara stepped forward and takes the ball from Jack. “The chappa’ai will remain until you leave.” He said with a smile on his lips as though he knew something the others did not.

They all turn to see the Stargate standing on a dune in the distance, the pyramid is gone and there is nothing out there but the vastness of the desert. They turn back to say goodbye but Ska’ara is gone. “Let’s go home.” Jack said, as they all headed back to the Stargate, he paused and turned to look once more at the landscape which he knew had been forever changed, _Kari, for whatever it is worth, thank you. I can rest easier now that I know the people here are being well cared for._

~*~

The Council of the Others had gathered and they were not happy with the state of affairs that had gone on in the last few months. Daniel and Kari were ensconced within a small alcove, Kari was sitting quietly on one of the white marble benches with her head downcast, though she could hear Daniel pacing back and forth. Daniel was still dressed in his Abydonian robes, “Kari, why are you being subjugated to this…inquisition?”

“Because I broke a rule.” She replied without looking up.

“Which rule?” Daniel pressed.

Kari looked up then, her gray eyes haunted by the carnage she had seen earlier, “No lone Ascended shall help another to Ascend.”

Blinking, Daniel’s face smoothed out as he realized what she was saying, “You Ascended Ska’ara. Not Oma.”

“I did.”

“I don’t understand why you broke that rule?”

“Because I chose to.” Kari replied, “And then I took it a step further when I should not have.”

“Anubis destroyed Abydos, didn’t he?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry Daniel. However, the people of Abydos were Ascended and exist on a higher plane of existence now.”

“You…you did that?” Daniel asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing her say, and looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

Kari nodded, pushing a blue lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, “I did and would do it again. But I interfered and broke one of the most sacred of our rules.”

Daniel crossed the small expanse of the cell and dropped to one knee before Kari, taking both her hands in his own, “I thank you for that, and I could not have asked you to do such a thing. I’m grateful to you, Kari…more than you know.” He whispered, watching as her gray eyes filled with tears as she tried not to shed them at his words, “Kari. I won’t let them do anything to you, I promise.”

Kari shook her head slowly, “Don’t, Daniel. Don’t make me promises you can’t keep.” She whispered, hanging her head slightly, “I know what my punishment will be. Please, don’t defend me when they call you in there. I know the wrongs that I have committed.”

~*~

Oma Desala was standing before the gathered Council, resplendent in a white gown as one of the Others spoke. “They both broke rules and because you are their mentor and teacher, the responsibility of their punishment is upon your shoulders.”

“You have chosen their punishment then?” Oma inquired.

The nine forms were all in their energy form, tentacles undulating gently as one of them spoke, “We wish to speak to the one you call Daniel.”

Nodding silently, Oma made her way to the small alcove where Daniel and Kari were waiting, “Daniel, the Others wish to speak to you.” She said softly, Daniel nodded and before he left the alcove gave Kari a hug. Oma tilted her head and watched his and a small smile slipped over her features.

“Remember my promise, Kari.”

“Always.” Kari responded with a mere whisper, watching as he left the alcove leaving her with Oma. “What will they do to him?” Kari asked her lower lip quivering.

“I am not certain, nor am I certain what they will do to you either.” Oma watched then as Kari nodded slowly turning those gray orbs towards the door where Daniel had disappeared.

~*~

Daniel entered the Council Chamber of the Others, the floor glowed where he stepped until he came to a small raised dais in the center of the room. “Enter Daniel Jackson, Ascended by Oma Desala.” When Daniel reached the dais, he stood quietly placing his hands on the railing before him. “You have been found to have broken the rule of interference on the Mortal Plane.” 

Daniel stood listening and made no denial of their accusations, “If this is what I have done, I will accept the punishments that you may require of me.”

One of the glowing forms that was above him undulated and landed before him, shifting to form a beautiful woman. “What do you think your punishment should be, Daniel Jackson?” She queried, tilting her head to regard him, “And what punishment would you choose for Kari who has also broken the rules of Our Kind?”

“For all intents and purposes Kari is a young woman, who when she Ascended still has a childlike curiosity of the world outside this one.” Daniel said, “I won’t let you punish her for helping me.”

“Helping you? She broke one of the most sacred of our rules. She helped not one, but a whole race of people…the Abydonians to Ascend.” The woman countered, “No lone Ascended shall help another to Ascend.” 

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace back and forth on the small raised platform. Then it dawned upon him, “She did it for me. She knew that the Abydonian’s were my people. I lived with them for a year and Kari knew that, she knew what they meant to me.”

“Then perhaps her punishment shall be more severe, for no teacher should have feelings for their students.” The woman stated before returning to her energy form and drifting upwards to join the others on the Council.

“How can you do this to her? She did it for me because she cared and you want to punish her for it! She taught me exactly what she was supposed to, your rules. It is not her fault that I searched for the most creative way to interpret those rules and found the loopholes.” Daniel snapped, exasperated and about to lose the shreds of control that he had tightly reined on his temper. “Don’t punish her for doing what she felt was right, to help me.” He turned his blue eyes upwards towards the Council and there was something in his eyes, the expression on his face that the Council had not seen for some time.

“Do you love her?” This time it was a male voice from the Council.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

“Kari. Do you love her?” The man asked again, this time in a much more curious tone.

Daniel stared at the glowing forms, “I understand that the line that I walk, the line that Kari walked was a fine one and we both made choices that may have been wrong in your eyes but they were right in ours. I realize that I broke rules, I appeared to my friends, knowing that it was forbidden to do so, but they are my friends and would have done the same for me had it been them in my position.” 

“That is not what I asked you, Daniel Jackson.” One of the forms came down and landed before him, a face appearing in the light before the rest of him manifested. “Do you love, Kari?” He asked, his gray eyes searching Daniel’s face as his voice grew more impatient.

“Kari is a part of me, I won't deny that. She is my teacher and my friend.” Daniel responded softly, “I care about her and I worry what sort of things you will do to her as punishment.”

“Would you protect her?” he asked.

“Yes.” Daniel replied with no hesitation, his voice firm.

“Provide for her?” 

“Um…yes?” Daniel made the answer a question as he was confused.

“Then her fate is decided as is your own. You have five minutes to say your goodbyes then you will receive your punishment, Daniel Jackson.” The man finished before he turned away.

“What is her punishment?”

“That is not your concern. You will return to the alcove and say your goodbyes. Oma Desala will be there to deliver your punishment shortly.” The man finished as he returned to his energy form and went back to the Others on the Council.

“Return me to human form, you can do that can’t you?” Daniel asked sharply but there was no answer from any of them and Daniel rolled his eyes, turning on his heel and striding from the chamber back to the alcove where he found Kari seated in the same place he had left her. Kari’s gaze rose and met his own blue one as he walked through the door and she gave him a timid smile, “Kari…”

“They’ve decided then?” She asked and Daniel nodded sighing softly, “You defended me after I asked you not to, I’ve broken the rules before Daniel, this is no different.”

“But not for me. I don’t have a lot of time to say goodbye to you.”

“Daniel, don’t say goodbye to me.” Kari whispered, as she got to her feet. She reached up and cupped the side of his face in her delicate hand, tracing his jaw line with her fingertips and wiping the single tear that fell from his eyes. “Don’t cry because it is over, Daniel. Smile because it happened.”

“I’ll try, Kari. But it is very hard to say goodbye to you. You meant so much to me in the little time we had together.” Daniel said as he pulled her into his arms and held her. “You and I will meet again when we least expect it. One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face. I won’t say goodbye to you, Kari…for we will meet again.” 

A woman stood in the doorway watching the two of them and their interchange silently, as she shook her head to clear the thought and cleared her throat announcing her presence. “It is time.”

“Remember me, Kari.”

“I will never forget you, Daniel.” Kari said, a choked sob evident in her voice as Daniel released her and stepped backwards. She watched with teary gray eyes as Daniel walked through the door and it slid shut behind him and only then when she was truly alone did she break down into the tears that she had been holding back. Ten minutes later, Oma Desala walked through the door and found Kari on the floor crying in heart-wrenching sobs that tore at Oma’s own soul. “Come to deliver my punishment then?” she asked.

“Kari…” Oma whispered as she knelt beside the young woman. “Sometimes you love something so much that it hurts to leave it but you must.”

“Oma, I do not wish to play games, I lost the only thing I really cared about. They took him from me.”

“You let go of what you love because it hurts but then sometimes, you get it back and live happily ever after.”

“Do you not understand, I don’t care about any of that, they took Daniel from me, he was a part of me, I loved him like I loved a father. I taught him but he in turn taught me.”

“What did he teach you?” Oma inquired, never realizing that the man who had asked Daniel some important questions was listening outside. “Kari, what did Daniel teach you?”

“About friendship, loyalty and finding family in places that sometimes you neglect to look.”

Oma pulled Kari into her embrace and held her, stroking her back, “Things will work out, you’ll see.”

~*~


	5. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Five - Coming Home

Jack sat quietly in his living room, staring at the flickering orange and red flames in the fireplace. The weather was quickly turning to autumn but he was cold on the inside and hoped that the pine logs that burned filled the house with the sweet scent as well as bringing a warmth to his soul that seemed to be missing. As he lifted the beer to his lips to take another swallow of the cold liquid he thought of what Ska’ara had told him when they had returned to Abydos to discover that the entire populace had been Ascended. _My heart will return to me._ Jack thought as he heard a knock at the door, he didn’t answer right away and when the knock came again Jack put the beer down on the table and got up off his couch. He made his way through the living room and up the set of stair to get to the door, opening it he found Sam and Teal’c on the porch. “What are you two doing here?” he asked, scrubbing his head with the heel of his hand.

“Sir, is this a bad time? We can come back later.” Sam was saying as Teal’c raised the box in his hands slightly. 

Jack knew a peace offering when he saw it, “Donuts?” he queried.

“Cake, O’Neill.”

“Excellent!” Jack retorted, as he opened the door to let them both inside. As Teal’c and Sam went into the living room, Jack went towards the kitchen to pull out some forks and napkins before joining them. “Get you two anything? Beer? Juice?”

“No, thank you. I am fine.”

“Carter?” 

“No, Sir.”

Jack shrugged and sat down on the couch, “Okay so you brought me cake, and with that I’m sure, questions. So let’s have them campers.” Jack said, flipping the top of the cake box open and grabbing a forkful. So intent was Jack on the chocolate confection before him, he missed the exchanged glances between the other members of his team.

Teal’c cleared his throat and spoke, “O’Neill. What did Ska’ara mean when he spoke of your heart.”

Jack lowered the second forkful of cake that he was presently raising towards his mouth and stared at the Jaffa who had turned on his own God to be a part of his team, flicking his brown eyes towards Carter, he noticed that she was blushing pink across her cheeks, “I’m just sayin’…”

Sam coughed, “Sir, is there something between you and Daniel that we need to know about?”

“Perhaps what Ska’ara meant had something to do with Daniel Jackson.”

“What happened to that ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy, Major.” Jack was refusing to answer this question, they both knew that he had been married. Hell! Daniel had been married as well but they still managed to fall in love with each other. There was something about the geeky archaeologist that drew him like a moth to a flame and even after all this time, Daniel had evolved into something else entirely and in response, Jack had fallen for him even harder. “There was nothing between me and Daniel, Carter. There never has been.”

“Sir?” Sam queried softly as Teal’c and she exchanged glances again. They were both wondering why he was denying what was obviously in his heart.

“Oh for cryin’ out loud, do you want me to spell it out for you Carter?!” Jack snapped as he thrust the fork into the center of the cake making the silver vibrate upon impact. “I fell in love with Daniel, but never had him, never could have him and by the time I realized how I really truly felt about him, the man DIED!” He said sharply, his entire body radiating the tension that had been building up since the two of them had walked through the door. 

“I’m sorry Sir.” Sam said softly.

Snatching the beer that he had put down earlier, Jack raised to his lips and finished it off in a few swallows. “You know something Carter, so am I. I’m sorry that I asked him to step over a line that he told me repeatedly he wasn’t allowed to cross, I’m sorry that I waited so long to figure out how I felt. But I’m damned sorry for the fact that he’s dead and I never even got to hold him in my arms once and tell him that I loved him.”

Sam was sitting there listening to her commanding officer rant, and tears welled in her blue eyes. She glanced over at Teal’c and noticed that he too was not unaffected by Jack’s words. “O’Neill there is still hope.”

“You know, hope aside…I’d give anything to have him back.” Jack responded softly, as he gazed out the window at the waning moon, even my soul.

“On Chulak, those who engaged in relationships with one of their own was honorable.” Teal’c was saying. “Is that not the way of the Tau’ri?”

“No, Teal’c it isn’t…they frown on same sex relationships in the military.” Sam replied as she flicked her blue eyes over at Jack for a moment in time.

“It would mean a dishonorable discharge at least.” Jack supplied, as he played with his beer bottle. “Kicked out, discarded, thrown to the wayside.” He explained watching the confusion play across Teal’c’s face.

“O’Neill, I have observed on many occasions where you would watch Daniel Jackson when you thought no one was watching.” Teal’c said.

Jack held up his hand, “Aht!” He snapped, “I did no such thing.”

Teal’c raised an ebony brow, “Would you like me to give you an example, O’Neill? I have many.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “No, just uh, no.” 

Sam chuckled softly, “Actually I’ve seen him do it too.”

“Just stop it! Both of you.” Jack said fighting the urge to blush.

“O’Neill, I cared for Daniel Jackson as a brother and warrior,” Teal’c was saying, “You and Major Carter were both warriors born, Daniel Jackson was a warrior made, and he was made through your teachings.”

Jack sighed, and he glanced to Sam for a moment as if he knew what she was thinking. “If I was such a good teacher, then why is he dead?”

Teal’c’s face grew somber, “Because Daniel Jackson made a choice, O’Neill. The choice to save lives. Daniel Jackson made the choice to do what he felt was right, and it was a true warriors decision.”

Sam nodded, “Sir, he’s right. Daniel would sacrifice his own life to save others, he’s always been like that.” 

“I know.” Jack replied, “I just wish he were here.”

“As do we all.”

~*~

Jonas Quinn was racing through the hallways as he reached General Hammond’s office. He quickly explained that he had found what they were looking for and SG-1 was scheduled to go through the Stargate in an hour or so. When they arrived it was SG-1 and another unit who found the ruins and the nomads who lived there. They spoke of wishing to learn about the nomadic people that lived there and take a look around. Outside in a small wooded area another SG team was setting up a temporary campsite and were about to sweep the area and maintain a perimeter around the gate when the sound of rustling bushes drew their attention.

A man stepped from the foliage to see weapons trained him, he was dressed in the same nomadic robes that the natives were dressed in and he paused blinking as the members of the team lowered their weapons in recognition. Major Reynolds and the SG team headed back with him to the ruins where the tribe was puttering around, doing daily chores. Reynolds saw that SG-1 was standing there speaking to what appeared to be the elders of the tribe itself, “Colonel O’Neill?” Reynolds was saying as Jack and the rest of SG-1 turned around, Jack coking his head as though wondering what was up. “We found something you might want to see.” He replied, glancing over his shoulder.

The rest of the SG team that was in the woods with Reynolds were headed down the steps, but in the center of the group was a very familiar form dressed in the blue, white and gray robes that the nomads were clad in. They knew that figure too well, and before they knew it the team fell off and watched as SG-1 stepped forwards, but it was Jack who broke the silence, his voice breaking with the emotions that he was valiantly to hold in check, “Daniel?”

“We call him Arrom, it means naked one. It is how we found him in the field two months ago.” One of the villagers said.

Reynolds was cradling his weapon in his hands continued, “Seems he doesn’t remember who he is.”

Sam swung her weapon onto her shoulder and slowly made her way over to Daniel, “Daniel?” She asked, a bright smile on her lips as she reached out to touch his shoulder. “Its okay, it’s me, Sa-” but she never finished as Daniel held up his hand and brushed hers aside preventing her from touching him in any manner. She gazed at him, her entire face showing how devastated she was to be brushed off in such a fashion.

Teal’c took a single step forwards, “Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?”

“I’m sorry.” Daniel replied as he walked around the shocked looks of his friends and wandered off to his tent.

Jack was heartbroken as he watched the man he loved walk away from him, “Not even me?!” he shouted after Daniel who had just ducked into a tent. Jack sighed and followed after Daniel, while Sam and Teal’c watched. Pushing the tent flap aside, Jack looked into the darkened interior.

“Please leave me alone.” Daniel said as he held up his hand. Jack ignored him and walked in anyway as he maneuvered over to take a seat across from him.

“I am Jack O’Neill and you are Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel sighed, “This tent is all I know, these people are all I know. I tried to remember who I was before, its there floating in front of me and when I try and reach out and grab it, its suddenly gone.”

Jack looked at Daniel, and something in his eyes appealed to Daniel as he gazed into those chocolate brown orbs. “You were a member of my team, SG-1. You are a friend of mine, last year, well you died.”

“I’m dead?”

“Obviously not.” Jack replied as he noticed the disbelief that shone in Daniel’s eyes. “You only sort of died, actually you Ascended to a higher plane. Last time I saw you, you were helping us fight Anubis.”

“Anubis?” Daniel queried.

“Over the top, cliché bad guy. Black cloak, oily skin, really spooky. Obviously you have retaken human form…I’m not sure why.” Jack paused, pulling his hat off before scrubbing his head with his hand. “I can see how that would sound unusual.” 

“A bit.” Daniel replied, staring at Jack. “Why am I here?”

Shaking his head before he put the cap back on his head, he sighed as he stared at the man he had fallen in love with, “Honestly I don’t know. But you have to trust me, you are Dr. Daniel Jackson, think of it this way…out of all the planets in this galaxy, why this one if not for us to find you.” Jack finished, gesturing in Daniel’s general direction.

Daniel looked skeptical, “So, you’re telling me a higher power had a hand in putting me here?”

“I don’t know, Daniel. That was usually your department.” Jack responded as he got up and left the tent. As he left, he never turned to see Daniel staring after him with a confused look in his eyes. There was something familiar about Jack, Daniel could sense that deep in his heart but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was. With a sigh, Daniel shook his head and tried to remember more about who he was. Jack pushed the flap aside and found Sam waiting for him by a rock. “Like talking to a wall.”

“Sir, we know that someone who is Ascended can choose to take human form.” She said, caressing her gun in a familiar fashion one that showed she was nervous about something.

Jack looked up at her as he sat down on a stone and shrugged, tugging his cap off yet again, “You think he chose to forget everything?”

“Maybe the part about his memory isn’t voluntary. Who knows, it could be his punishment for trying to help us. He did say he was breaking some pretty big rules.” Sam replied as she glanced down at him from where she was standing. “I think we should try and help Daniel remember, if that is even possible.”

Jack nodded, “Tag,” he said plopping the cap back on his head, “You’re it.”

~*~

Samantha Carter slowly made the approach to the tent that Daniel had vanished within that Jack had just left. She felt badly for the Colonel. He loved Daniel so much and she had never wanted to see it, but now that she had, she could tell it was killing him that Daniel couldn’t remember any of them but most of all, Daniel couldn’t remember Jack. Poking her head into the tent, she removed her hat. Sam was smiling as she watched Daniel blow out a candle, “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Daniel replied, settling back on the cushions that surrounded him.

“So…” Sam looked around and noticed all the small things that made this place so Daniel.

“What did you say your name was again?” Daniel inquired.

“Samantha Carter, you used to call me Sam.” She replied, “I don’t understand why you aren’t dying to know about who you are.”

“I…What if I don’t like who I was? What if I don’t want to be that person?”

Sam blinked and had to think for a few moments, “That never occurred to me. Look, we all thought we had lost you.” Her voice was intense as she spoke, “It was one of the hardest things I have ever been through. You are brilliant, one of the most caring, passionate . . . You’re the type of person that would give their own life for someone they didn’t even know.” Daniel glanced over then and gave her a very soft smile, one that she loved to see on him. “If you had one fault, it was that you wanted to save people, help them so badly that it tore you apart that you couldn’t make a difference. If I were you, I’d would want to get to know me…um, you.”

“I get it.” Daniel responded.

“Come back with us, Daniel. Let us show you who you are.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said with a smile, Sam nodded and rose making her way towards the door. “Samantha Carter?” Daniel watched as she turned around and looked at him. “Was there anything between us?”

Sam blushed a deep shade of pink and Daniel watched it creep across her cheeks, “Us? Oh, um, no. No, not in that way. We were . . . We are, really, really good friends.”

Daniel tilted his head and nodded, “Okay.”

~*~

Jonas and Teal’c were making their way through the ruins back to where Sam and Jack were standing talking quietly amongst themselves. “We, uh, sent up a UAV.” Jonas was saying holding a book in his hands.

“The ruins are quite extensive.” Teal’c said as he leaned on his staff, “What of Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel emerged from his tent, “He’s going home.” He had a determined expression on his face and was slinging a cloth bag onto his shoulder. As he followed the others to the Stargate, he studied each of them in turn for a moment. Teal’c, as he was called seemed to be a warrior, and quite a formidable one at that if the staff at his side was any indication. There was a symbol on his forehead that Daniel seemed to recognize for a fleeting moment and suddenly flashes came to him. Snippets of a dream, he could see himself standing on a dune, staring at the thousands of dead strewn around him save for two individuals. Shaking his head as though to clear it, Daniel turned and glanced towards Samantha Carter. She had said that there was nothing between them and he believed her, but he did sense a closeness with her. A kind of brother and sister in all but blood was the thought that ran through his mind.

Then there was Jim…no, Jack…his mind supplied, and he stared at the man’s back. There was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind that he should know something deeper about him but at the moment it was fleeting like his memories. When they reached the Stargate, Sam was entering coordinates on the DHD and Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the sensation of vertigo that threatened to send him to his knees as he heard in the back of his mind, . . . _“Daniel, dial it up!”_ . . . The chevrons on the Stargate glowed and the wormhole established, he watched as Jim…Jack tapped a sequence of some sort on the armband around his wrist then turned to look at him. Daniel saw something in those deep brown eyes that seemed like home but he wasn’t sure.

“Ready?” Jack asked Daniel, watching as Teal’c, Jonas and Sam went through the wormhole ahead of them.

“Um, I suppose.” Daniel replied as he shifted the bag on his shoulder and moved to stand next to Jack. He stopped for a moment at the edge of the event horizon and gently touched the rippling edge with his fingertips. Jack smiled at the curiosity of Daniel Jackson, one he had seen on so many missions, Jack had missed him desperately and the man couldn’t remember him. Daniel traced a design in the ripping horizon then stepped through; Jack following him almost two seconds after and sooner rather than later they stepped into the Gateroom in Colorado Springs.

~*~

Orilla, in the Asgard Galaxy was the new homeworld for the Asgard, since the Replicators had destroyed Hala some time ago. The planet was covered in lush green vegetation, with large forests and the Asgard only had one large city on the planet, large lakes for water and mountains that were white capped with snow. They had been building a new fleet of ships, a new class, Thor was monitoring a console moving the small oval shaped jewels around as he accessed information. Thor looked up as a sudden brewing storm in the west crackled with lightning, and rumbled with thunder. “Eical, what is happening in the West?”

The Asgard that appeared on the view screen before him tilted its head, its slender arms were moving, possibly adjusting crystals on a small panel of its own to see what was going on. “It does not seem to be of natural origin, Supreme Commander Thor.” There were more adjustments off the screen and a blinking of the large onyx eyes.

“This is not Replicator activity.” Thor said.

“No, it is not.” 

The two Asgard watching on two separate screens watched as the storm grew in intensity. The dark skies over the western valley seemed to be concentrated in that one particular area, lighting rolled through the obsidian clouds illuminating them in shades of silver and gray. Just then a bolt of lighting struck the ground and the storm disappated. “The storm has abated.” Eical said.

“That is not likely, Eical. Investigate the western horizon and discover what has happened.”

“Yes Supreme Commander.” Eical replied as the screen went blank.

~*~

There were several people in the gate room all holding weapons as the wormhole disengaged. Daniel turned to glance at it briefly before turning towards General Hammond who was waiting at the bottom of the steel ramp. “Welcome back, Dr. Jackson.” 

“Um, thank you.” Daniel replied as he stared at everything around him with curiosity. When Daniel got to the base of the ramp, he flicked his cerulean gaze on those standing around.

“You have no memory of who I am?”

Daniel glanced at the General shaking his head, “None, whatsoever.” he stated.

“Neither do I, Sir.” Jack quipped as Hammond gave him a reproving look. Jack cleared his throat and gestured towards Daniel, “Uh, that way.” Jack left Daniel in the infirmary with Dr. Frasier who was quite happy to have her favorite patient back, while we went to shower and change into the BDU’s that he normally wore around the base. Jack sighed as he was making his way back to the Infirmary after leaving the locker room where he ran into Carter. “Carter.”

“Sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but do you have a moment?” She asked, she was slightly flushed which never boded well for things, but he nodded, “Um, my lab is closest.” Together they went into Sam’s lab where there were several doo-dads, a scanner and a doo-hickey laying around all in separate states of disrepair. “Sir, I just wanted to tell you…” Her voice trailed off.

“Out with it, Major.”

It was obvious that Jack was trying not to bounce on his toes to get back to Daniel, but Sam had to say what she wanted to say before he vanished. “Colonel, I wanted to apologize for my behavior at your house, when you first told us about Daniel. I didn’t realize that you two were so close, but in retrospect, I should have know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after all…there were things between the two of you that I never picked up on before. You would finish each others sentences, sometimes speak at the same time, bickered like an old married couple.” Sam said with a smile, “Do you realize that when Daniel was in trouble it was always your name that he spoke first? And when you were hurt or in trouble it was always Daniel who was the first one at your side? And you always protected him, and watched his six…”

“Major, he’s not a soldier, he’s a civilian and someone should watch his six.” Jack replied folding his arms across his chest.

“Sir, I’m not arguing with you. I’m…” Sam took a breath, “I once thought myself in love with you, Sir, but I’m happy for both you and Daniel. If anyone deserves to be happy it is the two of you.” 

Jack nodded slightly, “Carter…” his voice trailed off.

Sam walked over and looked up at him. “Sir, I’m only going to say this once, and I suggest you listen.” She said, her voice a flat almost angry monotone. Jack raised a brow and looked at his second in command. “I love Daniel Jackson as a brother, and if you hurt one hair on his head…I will rip out your larynx with my bare hands, got it?” She snapped, her blue eyes blazing and Jack realized that she would do just what she threatened and it made him swallow. “Sir?”

“Crystal clear, Major.” Jack replied. He knew that she would do so in a heartbeat, as he gave her a rakish grin. He headed towards the door only to bump into Teal’c who had been on his way in. “T?”

“You go girl.” Teal’c quipped before moving on leaving a very stunned Jack in his wake. Jack shrugged and went in the direction of the infirmary as Sam started to giggle, she grabbed on to one of the stools as her giggles turned to laughter and her sides began to hurt. Even a few soldiers passed by and paused wondering why Major Samantha Carter was laughing so, but none of them dared to ask her.

~*~

Jack dodged a nurse as she left the infirmary her eyes locked on the clipboard in her hands as he walked in and glanced to Dr. Janet Fraiser the Chief Medical Officer who was smiling, “Well, I’m happy to say, sir. That he is in perfect health except for one small exception.” She said, holding out Daniel’s glasses.

Daniel who was seated on the edge of the medical bed in a pair of green fatigue pants and a black t-shirt that clung to his body like a lover and suddenly Jack wanted to pull Daniel into his embrace. Reaching out Daniel plucked the glasses from Janet and slipped them onto his face with a practiced ease. “Wow. That’s different.” He muttered to himself.

Jack leaned forwards, a hopeful expression in his eyes and a grin on his lips. “You recognize me now?” He asked of Daniel who turned and glanced in his direction. “Do you, Daniel?” Jack pressed. _Please, say you remember me, Daniel…please._

“Has your hair always been that way?” Daniel inquired as he examined Jack thoughtfully. “Never mind.” 

Jack shrugged and looked to Janet, “So, can I take him out of here now? I’m sure he could do with some rest.”

“Sure Colonel, just remember he has to stay on the base.” Janet replied trying valiantly not to wag her finger at him.

“Yes ma’am.” Jack replied as he looked to Daniel, “Come on.” He spoke, watching as Daniel hopped off the bed and followed after Jack, while the man led him down some slightly familiar hallways. He stopped at a door and slid what happened to be a white credit card through a reader and the door unlocked with a thud. “Here we are, not exactly home, but we unpacked some of your things.”

Daniel moved into the room and glanced around slowly, the room was filled with books and archeological items to which he walked around and took it all in. He picked up a small statue of what appeared to be half woman, half bird and examined it, his brows scrunching. “You kept all of this even though you thought I was dead?”

“To be honest, we tossed out a ton of junk…” Jack replied, _and most of it is at my house, in my basement, though your hound and jackal game is on my living room table._ “May have been valuable.” Placing the item he had been holding back down, Daniel moved to the bed and picked up a photograph of a woman. Her dark curly hair cascaded over her shoulder and she was smiling at the camera. “I, uh…kept a few of your personal things alive there.” Jack said softly though it wasn’t what he truly wished to say at all. _I kept your things alive hoping that you would return to me. I didn’t realize that you were going to return with no recollection of me at all._

“I know her.” Daniel remarked, as he stared at the picture in the very simple frame.

Jack smiled though it broke another piece of his heart to do so, “Really?”

“I mean, I must right?” Daniel queried; tracing his fingertips over the photo, “Who is she? What’s her name?”

“You tell me.” Jack responded as he walked out the door closing it behind him and leaving Daniel alone.

~*~

Jack suddenly didn’t care that he wasn’t technically supposed to leave the base he had to before he broke down crying in the middle of the corridors of Stargate Command. Still dressed in his BDU’s, Jack went topside and headed straight to his truck, to which he climbed in and made his way home. Once there, Jack stopped to stare at his living room as he made his way inside where he had interspersed Daniel’s belongings with his own. The ebony and ivory Jackal and Hounds game glistened on his living room table where he had left it, but most importantly was Daniel’s piano that was against the wall. He had never heard Daniel play or even knew if he could but Jack had adamantly refused to get rid of it. Tossing his jacket on the half wall that separated his living room and dining room Jack headed down the hallway and without thinking entered his guest room that was technically Daniel’s room since he had moved most of Daniel’s things into his house. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jack pulled off his boots before he curled up on the mattress and cried for all of his losses. Most of all he cried for the loss of Daniel Jackson, he was home, but he wasn’t with them and that broke Jack’s heart most of all.

He knew that Daniel loved him, he had written it in one of his journals but how he had managed to hide it for so long boggled Jack’s mind. All Jack wanted to do at this moment in time was pull Daniel into his arms and never let him go, but the man was fragile with no memory of who he was. Jack rolled over to pick up the well read journal as he had left a small scrap of paper in it as a bookmark and started to read a passage he almost knew by heart.

. . . **The people of Eudora were home, we had returned them through the Stargate and retrieved Jack who had been stuck there for over three months. I had never given up hope that he was alive and safe, and while I pondered the things that could have happened to him I realized that I had fallen head over heels in love with Jack O’Neill. And while he was gone I was able to contemplate my feelings for him. I had never considered myself as gay, but deep down inside I guess I knew I was attracted to men. Sha’re was my wife and I did love her, but she was given to me and did not come to me out of her own free will which made us take the relationship we had very slowly. I will always love her, for she was my wife but Jack…Jack has always been a constant in my life and I never realized it until now.**

**How many nights while I was still on Abydos did I search the night sky, looking at the stars and trying to discover Earth amidst them? How many nights did I lay awake thinking of Jack and how he was faring after all that I had learned on the mission in the first place? Over the years, how many times did I turn to Jack for support? How many times did I manage to sway the man into doing the right thing? You can’t save a man’s life so many times and not grow to care about them.**

**But then when was it that I discovered I found Jack attractive? I couldn’t tell you, I guess he’s always been attractive to me. When he rescued him from Eudora, I realized that he was straighter than anyone else I knew, especially when he kissed Laira, a woman he had obviously been involved with while he was stranded, goodbye. I had turned away when he embraced her, not wanting to see the way he held her tenderly in his arms, as I know Jack can do. It’s a part of him that he never allows anyone to visualize, he wants to be seen as the hard-ass Colonel that he is. No one, not even Jack wants anyone to know that he has a softer side beneath that hard exterior. I have seen it however, and I’d never tell anyone** . . . 

Jack closed the journal and tucked it away in the bedside table’s drawer before he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply only to lay back down on the bed and try and find solace in sleep.

~*~

Daniel woke from a troubled slumber and made his way through the halls until he reached a doorway, knocking on it before he opened it he noticed that Teal’c was sitting on the floor surrounded by lit candles, “Am I interrupting?” He asked, as he stood there looking slightly sheepish.

“You are not.” Teal’c responded, “Enter.” He finished rising to his feet with a grace that defied his muscular form. He sat on the bed while watching as Daniel crossed the expanse of his room and took a seat in the chair. Teal’c then noticed that he was holding a photograph of Sha’re.

“Her name is Sha’re.” Daniel started to say, “No one told me that, I remembered all by myself. I dreamed about her and when I woke up, I knew her name.” Daniel finished with a smile on his lips.

“That is good news, Daniel Jackson.” 

“It’s the first time I thought I may have a chance. If I can remember a name, there is a chance its all in my head.” He said excited at the prospect of remembering who he once was. “So, where is she?” Daniel took a moment to gaze at Teal’c’s face and saw it all in his dark eyes. “She’s dead.” Teal’c nodded solemnly. “And I loved her, very much.” He put the photo down on the desk and spoke quietly, “This being, is supposed to be all powerful, why would she do this to me, I mean if she wanted me to forget…”

Teal’c interrupted him, “You often spoke of the rules you were subjugated as one of the Ascended. Perhaps she was required to erase your memories but as your friend and mentor, she wished you to one day regain it.”

“Tell me about Anubis, why would I break the rules specifically to fight him?” Daniel queried leaving the subject of Oma Desala alone for the time being.

Tilting his head to the side, Teal’c responded, “Do you not believe it wise to remember on your own accord?”

“No.” Daniel said shaking his head, “I need to know why this is happening to me.”

“Indeed. Then let us discover the answers together Daniel Jackson.” 

~*~

It was sometime later when Daniel was in his quarters on the base reading mission reports that were written in his own hand. He stopped when he found a journal that was well worn and opening it read some thoughts he had of Jack O’Neill and how their relationship began and formed then transformed into something else entirely. Checking his watch, Daniel realized he was going to be late for a briefing and putting the journal away made his way quickly to the briefing room. The plan was in motion, they planned to bring Anubis to the planet then use their allies in the Goa’uld; Lord Yu to bring him to his knees. Daniel had spent the past week with Jonas and together the two of them reading the Ancient Language had come up with the plan to plant a fake tablet. Now however it was time to take action, Daniel walked into the locker room pulling on his jacket when he noticed Jack was lacing up his boots. He hadn’t seen him in a few days and was glad to see him but noticed something in Jack’s locker. “That’s your son.”

“Yeah.”

“Charlie, right? He’s why I know you. You took that first mission to Abydos because you thought it’d be…suicide.” Daniel’s voice trailed off as he glanced at Jack, fiddling with his glasses for the moment. _Well that was stupid, I knew he did that from reading the journal in my own writing, not to mention the mission reports._

Jack regarded Daniel for a moment then smiled, “Things change.” He said, his eyes never leaving Daniel’s face, “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“I don’t think you’d be doing it if it wasn’t worth doing.” Daniel replied adjusting the cuffs at his wrists.

An ironic smile crossed Jack’s lips, “Well, you don’t remember everything. You never used to follow my lead.”

Daniel blinked, “I didn’t?” He scratched at his head in confusion as he watched Jack smile and get to his feet, close his locker and start to head out, “Hey! Um, I may not remember everything, but…I remember enough.”

“Good.” Jack said with a grin as he left.

 _I remember the way you would pester me to eat if I forgot, told me to keep looking for itsy bitsy artifacts and clues of civilization. I remember you saving my life on more than one occasion and I remember you defending me on so many occasions, Jack. I am beginning to remember it all, and at the center of it, is always you._ Daniel thought before he followed Jack out of the locker room. 

~*~

Eical shuffled through the passageways as she came to a small alcove, “Tebros, Supreme Commander Thor has requested that we see to a sudden storm that manifested in the west then vanished very suddenly.”

The Asgard looked up from his console, “Shall I bring any special equipment?”

“Bring a few scanners, if it was truly weather related, Thor will wish to know.” Eical responded. “I shall be retrieving Letni as well, the three of us can ascertain what has happened relatively easily.”

Tebros nodded, blinking his large obsidian eyes, “I shall meet you in the shuttle bay momentarily.” Eical nodded and left Tebros who was quickly gathering the required equipment and placing it in a small metal container for transport.

~*~

The mission was a success, Anubis’ super weapon had been destroyed and all was well on Earth once more. Daniel Jackson had chosen to rejoin SG-1 and Jonas Quinn had returned to his home on Kelowna. After the debriefing, Jack glanced over at Daniel. “You hungry?”

Daniel’s stomach growled in response, “Yeah.” 

“C’mon.” Jack said as he got up and headed into the locker room to change. Once he was dressed he leaned on the door waiting for Daniel. Sooner rather than later, they emerged topside and Daniel climbed into Jack’s truck. “So, what are you in the mood for?”

Daniel looked over at Jack who was backing out of his parking space, “Um, I’m not sure.”

“How about we just go to my place and order Chinese?” Jack queried as he pulled onto the main road and headed towards his house. “How much have you remembered?”

Daniel looked over at Jack, “I’m remembering more, bits and pieces, flashes of my life before I died.”

“You remember that?” Came Jack’s question, his hands tightening on the wheel at a red light as pain knifed its way through his heart.

A nod of Daniel’s head, “Jack,”

“Hey! You got my name right!” Jack said with a grin.

Rolling his eyes Daniel continued, “It was you that let me go, I remember coming to you and asking you to let me go.”

Jack sighed, “It was what you wanted Daniel. I watched you suffering and it killed a part of me…” He replied, his voice tight with emotion. The light changed and the two men fell silent as they continued the journey home.

~*~


	6. New Chances and New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Six - New Chances and New Arrivals

Eical was seated in a small transport made of some lightweight material and it passed quietly over the landscape with the sound of a quiet humming of the engines. There were two other Asgard with him and they were presently bent over several consoles trying to determine the source of the thunderstorm that had appeared rather suddenly in the western sky. Supreme Commander Thor had seen the clouds in the distance and contacted him and he had gotten a few of his companions together to investigate. So that was where they were currently headed. The waist high grasses parted to allow the transport through and the wind had picked up slightly bringing with it the scent of burnt soil and trees.

The grasses parted and finally a clearing became visible, a brook nearby was babbling merrily as it skipped over the rocks in its path but that was not what drew Eical and his companions to draw their craft to a halt, it was the twenty foot radius of burned grasses and charred wood that assailed their nostrils. Tebros stopped the craft and a small set of stairs descended from one side. “It appears that this is the aftermath of the storm, Eical.”

Eical blinked large onyx eyes as he glanced around slowly, taking in the devastation that lay before him and the trio left he small craft, “What could have done this?”

Tebros was holding a small scanner in his hand as he checked the readings periodically. “The grasses and trees that used to be here, have been burned beyond recognition. But there is no indication of what could have done this.” He looked up to see something in the distance in the very center of the impact zone. “Eical, observe.” He said, raising a small gray hand and pointing.

The figure that lay upon the grasses that had once been green and lush was curled into the fetal position and naked as the day they had been born. Long raven colored hair spilled over the shoulders, interlaced with deep blue streaks. The creamy skin that was exposed to the elements had no scars or other bruises to indicate how it had arrived. The three Asgard approached warily, unsure of who it was of where they had come from. Eical got the closest and peered down at the figure through those obsidian orbs, “She appears human.”

Letni and Tebros approached quietly, “That is not possible, not without a ship.” Letni spoke, as he returned to the small hovercraft for a silvery blanket to cover the human with.

“She is coming to.” Tebros had noticed the human had let out a soft moan and blinked gray eyes the color of pewter. Upon seeing the Asgard she let out an eep of surprise and scampered backwards until she hit a rock and cowered there. The trio watched as she drew her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms about them and almost visibly withdrew into herself.

“Ego deserde asordo.” (I desire help) She whispered, terrified that the strange creatures before her would harm her in some way.

The three Asgard regarded each other momentarily. “She is speaking the language of the Ancients.”

“We should inform the Supreme Commander.” Letni said in their language.

“Terre.” (Earth) The girl continued, as she watched one of the Asgard; the one called Letni offer her a blanket which she hesitantly accepted before wrapping it around her body, “Daniel…Terre…” She managed before passing out.

Tebros got closer and gently picked her up in his arms, for even though the Asgard seemed frail and slight they were stronger than they appeared and the trio headed back to the transport and with a humming of the engines returned the way they had come back to the city.

~*~

Jack pulled into his driveway and cut the engine as he turned towards Daniel, “So, how about coffee? I bet you missed that.”

“Sounds good.” Daniel said as he clambered out of the truck, he watched as the lanky form of Jack made his way towards the front door.

Reaching the door, Jack turned the knob and simply walked in. “You coming?”

“You don’t lock your door?”

“Not usually.” Jack replied as he walked inside, Daniel following albeit rather slowly. “Make yourself at home, you usually did. We used to get together on Friday nights for pizza.”

Daniel tilted his head thoughtfully, “That’s right, you used to make me watch hockey.”

Jack laughed, “Yes, but there were times you used to make me watch things on the Discovery Channel.” Jack replied with a small grimace though his eyes were sparkling in amusement. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Daniel who was making his way through the living room. Jack on the other hand walked into the kitchen to start up the coffee maker and pulled a couple of mugs from the cabinet, including Daniel’s favorite which he would never admit he had been drinking coffee out of on a regular basis. Though he found himself watching Daniel covertly out of the corner of his eye.

Daniel crossed the living room and looked around at the various archaeological pieces that Jack had strewn around, picking up a piece here and there, and caressing them lightly with his fingertips before putting them back down gently. “Jack…what were you saying in the truck on the way over?” Daniel inquired looking over at Jack who was maneuvering back through the dining room towards him.

“You said, you remembered your death?” Jack responded, as he lounged on the doorway between his hallway and the small steps that led to his living room.

“Yes, you sat with me.”

. . . _Jack made his way into the infirmary and took one look at his friend on the bed. Daniel was covered in bandages and what Jack could see he wished he hadn’t. Daniel’s lips were cracked with blisters, and the blue eyes peeking out from the slits in the bandages were filled with pain. Jack quietly crossed the room and sat on the chair that was next to Daniel’s bed. “Hey Jack…” Daniel whispered._

_“Hey.” Jack replied as he turned his head slightly and gazed down at his friend, “I uh, just wanted…you know, I’m really bad at this.” Jack said and it was the truth. Jack always had a hard time dealing with his emotions and this was to be no different apparently for he was struggling with the depths of his own feelings for his friend and comrade and seeing him this way was tearing apart Jack’s heart, knowing that there was nothing he could do._

_“Yes, you are.” Daniel said softly._

_“You’re not going to take the fall for this, I honestly don’t give a damn what is at stake.”_

_“Why do you care?”_

_Jack smiled, “Because, despite the fact that you’ve been a terrific pain in my ass for the last five years. I may have…might have, uh, grown to admire you.” Jack longed to say more, but the words tripped over his tongue, he couldn’t tell Daniel that he loved him not now, and not like this._

_“Now,” Daniel rasped, “That’s touching.”_

_Jack was about to speak again when he noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep due to the sedatives that Dr. Frasier had him on, Jack sat there for a long time simply listening to the quiet beeps of the machines that were keeping the man he loved alive_ . . .

Jack had never considered himself anything other than straight, but then Daniel had walked into his life. Daniel was his best friend, a brilliant linguist and one of the few that Jack had ever really let into his heart and soul. Jack simply wanted to look after Daniel, take care of him even though he could probably take care of himself. “Daniel, you are my best friend, and when you died or ascended, you took a part of me with you.”

“Jack, I…” Daniel started.

“Aht!” Jack snapped, “Lemme finish.” Daniel conceded and Jack plunged ahead, “When you showed up at Ba’al’s fortress and offered to ascend me, I wasn’t sure what to think. I know sure as hell I didn’t deserve it. You tried to get me to go with you.” Daniel tried to interrupt but Jack glared at him and Daniel instantly closed his mouth. “And I wondered for a long time after I was rescued why you waned me to go with you…but then you kissed me as you did that glowy thing and I knew.” 

Daniel wanted to tell Jack to stop, that he remembered most of what he had done while he was ascended, including offering Jack the chance to be one of them, to ascend him to save his life but there was more to it than that. Daniel had realized with the help of Kari that his soul-mate was Jack O’Neill. Jack was his complete opposite and he had never found himself more attracted to a man like he was to Jack, they fought more than they got along, but the reality was that Daniel loved Jack, had loved him as a friend and brother then as something else entirely. 

“Daniel, did you come back from your glowy state for me?” Jack asked softly glancing in his direction. Deep down inside Daniel knew that he had but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Jack that just yet. Jack stared into those fathomless pools of blue that were Daniel’s eyes and lost himself in the process. “Daniel?”

“I couldn’t not interfere, Jack. I broke the rules by searching for the loopholes in those rules and ultimately it led to my downfall. Yes, I wanted you to come with me, but in all honesty, I’m glad you didn’t…because if you had you wouldn‘t have been there when I returned.” Daniel said, with a dazzling smile on his lips, “I had you waiting for me, Jack. I returned because I love you.”

“Daniel,” Jack spoke softly in response, Daniel turned to gaze at him from where he was standing close to the fireplace. Daniel titled his head slightly and there was a question burning in those blue eyes; without hesitation Jack crossed the room and cupped Daniel’s face in his hands, his thumbs running over Daniel’s finely sculpted cheekbones. “Tell me right now, if this is what you want, if I am really what you want Daniel because I’ll stop if it isn’t.” Jack whispered, though knew he would it would kill him to stop now.

Daniel didn’t answer right away and as Jack moved to release him, Daniel placed his hands over Jack’s and gently traced his fingers over Jack’s forearms, “Please, Jack.”

Hesitantly Jack’s mouth descended and covered Daniel’s, giving the man plenty of opportunity to back out but as their lips brushed, something clicked. They fit together like puzzle pieces and suddenly it wasn’t enough. Tongues slid together sensually and fought for dominance, with Daniel finally conceding to Jack. With a low growl of pleasure, Jack stepped it up a notch, one hand grasping the back of Daniel’s neck fingers trailing over the smooth skin of his nape the other was snugly around Daniel’s waist. Daniel on the other hand was lost in sensation of what Jack was doing to him. Daniel had wrapped his arms around Jack, feeling the contours of the broad muscular shoulders, it felt so right to Daniel to be in Jack’s arms, and he suddenly found himself thinking of one thing, only one thought ran through his mind…He was home.

Breaking the soul-shattering kiss between them, Jack simply found himself staring into Daniel’s eyes for a long moment, “Daniel…”

“Hm?”

“Where did you learn to kiss that way?” Jack inquired grinning as Daniel blushed a light shade of pink.

“Why do I feel so at home in your arms, Jack?” Daniel answered Jack’s question with a question. “I mean you know things…”

“What kind of things?”

Daniel blushed even deeper if that was at all possible and that endeared him to Jack’s heart just a touch more. “You know where to touch me, the places that make me melt.”

Jack smiled, “If I were to tell you, I’d have to kill you.”

Daniel grinned, “Don’t you know, Jack, you do that every time you walk in the room.” He said struggling not to yawn, and he tried to cover it.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“How about a nap, we can eat later, its only early afternoon.” Jack said.

Daniel nodded, “You still have that guest room right? I mean all my stuff is in storage.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jack started as he took Daniel’s hand firmly in his own and led him down the hallway to his guest bedroom where he opened the door, “I kept everything. The sheets on the bed were the ones you had on yours, I washed them but they haven’t quite lost your scent.”

Daniel dropped Jack’s hand and stepped further into the room taking a good look around as his expressive mouth dropped open in wonder. “You said that you threw out some of my stuff, Jack…” He whispered turning around and glancing at Jack who was leaning on the doorjamb his arms crossed loosely over his stomach. “You didn’t.” 

Jack shook his head, “A lot of things I could have done, Daniel. Throwing away what made you, you…I couldn’t do it.”

Padding over to the bed and toeing off his shoes, Daniel sank into the mattress with a soft sigh, “Jack…come to bed.” he whispered, holding out his hand. Jack was across the room in less time than it took his heart to take a beat. Reaching behind him, Jack pulled a few pillows behind him to prop himself up as he reclined on the bed and opened his arms. Daniel removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand before he lay on his left side, resting his head over Jack’s heart and listening to the steady rhythm, “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Daniel. Welcome home.”

~*~

Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet was watching the view screen before him, as Eical was telling him about the human girl they had discovered in the epicenter of where the storm had hit. The trio of Asgard had brought the young girl who still had no name back to one of the many buildings only to place her in a stasis pod. “Eical, what can you tell me?”

“She is of the Ancients, or a descendent of them, she was carrying a plague which we will purge from her system.” Eical was responding, moving crystals on the console as machinery whirred and hummed around the form of the young girl they had found, she was still wrapped in the silvery fabric of the blanket as the Asgard did not wear or need clothes.

“Intriguing, perhaps we should call upon our allies and see if they recognize her.” Thor was saying, thinking of O’Neill on Earth. “When she has recovered I shall take her to the Fifth Race.”

Eical nodded its head, “As you wish.” The screen went blank then, as Thor signed and gazed out the window in the direction of Earth. Eical pushed the crystals around as Tebros kept an eye on the monitor that was keeping an ongoing statistic of the girl’s vitals. Sooner rather than later, a pair of gray eyes opened and stared upwards out of the container she was in, and placed her hands on the glass pushing at it weakly. 

She didn’t like this, this small space she was ensconced within. She began to cry for help, flailing her tiny fists against the glass. “Eical, I believe she has awakened and she does not look happy.” Tebros was saying as he gazed at the girl in the device who was almost clawing at the tube she was in. She was speaking in the language of the Ancients but Tebros could not make out any sounds as the device was soundproof.

Leaving the console, Eical shuffled over and pressed the control to make the devices top slide off leaving the girl free to climb out. “We will not hurt you.” Eical said in the Asgard language, though the girl would hear it in the language of the Ancients as the computer was translating. “What are you called?”

Blinking as she looked around in confused awe, as she recognized nothing but bit her lower lip chewing on it and took the opportunity to scramble out of the tube and sit on the floor. “Kari. I am Kari.” She stammered, the Asgard allowed her to wander around freely and she did so, glancing at things curiously.

Thor had once again been contacted, and he was on the view screen watching the girl who had wrapped the blanket around her like a towel one would wear after a bath. “She said her name was Kari?” Thor was asking as the one called Kari turned around and stepped carefully over the metal grid flooring towards the screen and poked at it with her finger watching it ripple. “Do not do that.” Thor admonished, Kari backed up, tripping over the edge of the blanket and falling onto the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Navo…locas.” (New Location) Kari said, “Terre, comdo.” (Earth, Please)

Thor tilted his head and gazed at her, his obsidian eyes blinking though the computer translated the Ancient language she was speaking, “You wish a new location? Earth is where you wish to go?” Thor watched as the young girl nodded slowly, “Why there?”

“Daniel…Amacuse.” (Friend) Kari started, “Astria Porta.” (Stargate) 

Looking very thoughtful, Thor pondered her words, _The Stargate, Daniel, Friend. Perhaps Daniel Jackson will know her, we shall have to take her to him._ He thought to himself as he nodded in her direction. “Doctor Jackson is our friend also, and we shall take you there when you have sufficiently recovered.”

Kari’s grin was infectious. “Euge.” (Good) She replied lifting her head before she turned and skipped off down the hallway.

When she vanished around a corridor, Eical looked to Thor for orders. “Tebros, you and Eical if you would make a small console filled with the history of Earth and what we know on our allies at Stargate Command. When it is finished and she is recovered, I will personally take her to Earth where she wishes to go.”

Eical and Tebros nodded, and already Letni was gathering information crystals that were blank in order to fill the proper consoles that would be built. “Yes, Supreme Commander, it shall be as you wish.” They said together as the view screen went blank, the trio nodded to each other and began preparation on the console that would have to be small and portable. 

~*~

Jack woke late in the afternoon to find his arms empty of one Daniel Jackson and sitting up he glanced around noticing that he bed covers were twisted and the scent of coffee was permeating the house, which meant only one thing. Daniel was in the kitchen at the coffee maker. Swinging his legs free, Jack rose and made his way down the hallway, “Hey,” he said to Daniel who was pouring some of the brew into one of those oversized coffee mugs.

“Hey Jack.” Daniel replied as he lifted the now full mug upwards and inhaled deeply.

He had missed this, the way Daniel would savor his first cup of coffee before practically inhaling the liquid. Jack poured himself a cup of the brew, one of Daniel’s favorites if he remembered correctly. He watched as Daniel’s luminous blue eyes fluttered closed, the way his nostrils flared at the sweet scent that wafted up from the ceramic mug but it was the euphoric expression on Daniel’s face that made Jack pause. _God, he is so handsome, even when he is having an affair with my mug._ Jack thought to himself, “You, uh, gonna have a love affair with that or drink it?” Jack finally inquired, watching as Daniel’s fingers slid over the hand thrown ceramic mug that he himself had made for on his downtime he had honed the skills picked up while he had been stuck in the time loop.

Daniel turned sleepy eyes at half mast towards Jack, “Love affair.” He quipped before he took a deep swallow of the liquid and smiled at Jack, “Why, are you jealous?”

“Of a coffee mug?” Jack queried then chuckled, “Yeah, I’m jealous. I only want you drooling over me.”

Daniel smiled and took another swallow of the liquid in his mug then set it down, “Jack, I love you and I always drool over you. Why don’t you go take a shower, then we can order some food.”

Jack grinned and headed towards the back of the house, stripping out of his clothes as he did so. Tossing them haphazardly into the corner of his bedroom he padded into the bathroom and started the faucets full blast. Steam rapidly filled the room as Jack pulled the glass partition aside, he had redone his bathroom so that he had a large walk in shower with glass walls, he still had the tub, but the one he had purchased and installed was more of a Jacuzzi size and better for his back and knees. Twin sinks stood along one wall with mirrors and though he had spent a small fortune on the room it was comfortable. Jack let the steam build in the enclosed shower before he stepped in with a languid sigh.

Daniel finished his coffee and headed into the bathroom after Jack, dropping his pants at the door as he reached it. The bathroom door was partially opened and the steam that billowed outwards reminded him of some fleeting memory. Pushing open the door, Daniel remembered a fantasy he had once had of Jack in the shower and now here it was in the flesh. Jack looked like a nymph in the steam and he could barely make the older man’s outline in the stall that Daniel quickly crossed towards and closed the glass door behind him as he entered the shower. “Daniel?” Jack inquired.

“Jack…” Daniel was breathless as Jack turned to face him. Daniel took in the firm form, broad shoulders that tapered down into lithe hips, the still strong muscular thighs. Things clicked into place as Daniel walked over to Jack and threaded his fingers through the short salt and pepper hair pulling Jack down to his level. “Need you.” Daniel whispered, his voice husky as their breaths mingled in the steam that swirled around them like the morning mist over the Rockies.

Needing no further prompting, Jack took Daniel’s mouth with a possessiveness that made Daniel’s heart skip a beat in his chest. Daniel moaned as Jack’s tongue swept into the depths of his mouth, plundering and leaving no corner untouched. One of Jack’s strong hands was kneading the nape of Daniel’s neck, making his knees weak, the other was sliding over the smooth expanse of his back and down to his taut buttocks which Jack squeezed like a ripe melon. Their lips parting Jack stared down at Daniel who looked as though he were ready to pass out in his arms, “Daniel? You okay?” Jack’s voice was rough as though the man was struggling to hold onto the scraps of his control.

Daniel glanced upwards, his blue eyes unfocused and filled with things that Jack could not yet voice, but he was astonished at the strength in his former comrade soon to be lover. Daniel pushed him against the tiles, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat. Those soft lips that Jack loved to watch speak in lecture, even though it drove him crazy, Jack would never admit it but he found that when Daniel was speaking in whatever language he was using at the time was erotic. But those lips now, were presently moving along his jaw line, eliciting soft groans from his own throat, and Daniel’s hands were mapping his body, tracing lines and contours as though he were a precious artifact that needed tender care.

“Daniel…” Jack spoke huskily as Daniel was trailing the tip of his tongue over his collarbones. The gentle kitten like licks were enflaming his senses and driving him wild. Tiny little shudders of his body with each passing swipe of Daniel’s tongue made Jack’s synapses fry and he frantically tried to grasp the tendrils of control that he was known for even as Daniel was determined to unravel all of it and make him lose all that he was.

“Yes, Jack?” Daniel responded to the inquiry of his name as he continued on his steady path. He had reached Jack’s nipples and was swirling his tongue around the left one while tweaking the right with his fingertips.

“Daniel…” Jack tried again, his synapses sparking in several directions as the blood went south to his groin and stayed there, pooling in his body and sending frissons of heat spiraling outwards. Jack kept one hand on the back of Daniel’s neck, kneading gently his other hand was tangled in Daniel’s short brown hair, simply stroking the strands and feeling the love that Daniel was imparting on him.

“That is my name, Jack.” Daniel replied with an impish grin on his lips, his tongue flicking along the treasure trail of hair that led to the length which was nudging his chin. “Did you want something?”

Jack couldn’t form a coherent reply if his life depended on it, having thrown his head back as he gasped for air. It was at that moment, the vulnerability that flickered over Jack’s face that Daniel needed, swiping his nimble tongue over the tip of Jack’s length and placed a tender kiss on the tip, and hearing Jack’s sharp intake of breath was intoxicating. Daniel didn’t hesitate as he covered the head of Jack’s erection and slid halfway down. “DANIEL!” Jack roared, as his fingers tightened in Daniel’s hair and he barely found the strength to look down and when he did it took everything in Jack’s power to not pull Daniel up and slam into him.

Daniel had opened his eyes gazed up at Jack and the breath that Jack was struggling to take caught in his throat at the beauty kneeling before him. Those cerulean orbs were filled with desire and love and above all that, trust. Daniel didn’t respond as he slowly began to use his tongue, undulating it upon the length that was in his mouth. His right hand sliding up, Daniel cupped Jack’s balls in his hand as he rolled them ever so gently. Jack’s knees went weak, as he looked down at Daniel who was licking him like a lollipop. The hand that was in Daniel’s hair, moved slightly and traced Daniel’s jaw with great tenderness. Stifling a moan as Daniel did something very wicked with his tongue, Jack managed to whisper, “My linguist is talented with his tongue.”

Daniel smirked around Jack’s length releasing him just so he could respond, “Ya sure, ya betcha.”

Jack groaned in both arousal and annoyance at the way Daniel was using his own euphemisms against him, “Daniel…I…” Daniel didn’t need anymore prompting, for he could feel Jack’s balls tightening his palm. His other hand was down at his own erection stroking it in time with the strokes of his tongue against the satiny covered skin that surrounded Jack’s throbbing erection. “Daniel…I’m…” Daniel redoubled his efforts in the desperate tone in Jack’s voice, and he found he could feel the minute tremors in the form of the man he loves so much. A snarl of Daniel’s name left Jack’s mouth as he came down Daniel’s throat who swallowed everything Jack had to give him and more. Pulling Daniel up and his hand off his erection, Jack covered it with his hand and stroked him hard, taking Daniel’s mouth in a passion filled kiss and tasting himself on Daniel’s tongue was all Jack needed and brought Daniel to completion swallowing Daniel’s moan of pleasure.

Their breaths mingled as they stood together and then stood under the spray of hot water that spilled down over the two of them. Daniel reached over and picked up the soap, lathering his hands as he began to massage Jack’s shoulders and chest with gentle motions. “God Daniel.” Jack muttered, glancing in the direction of his lover. _That has a nice ring to it, my lover._ Jack thought to himself as he took the soap and returned the favor. The shower lasted all of ten more minutes interspersed with gentle kisses and sensual caresses before Jack grinned, “Bed?”

“Bed.” Daniel confirmed.

~*~

Thor was watching as the young girl, Kari was scampering around the bridge of his ship after something on the floor. She was innocence lost and it brought a smile to Thor’s ancient lips as he watched her. “Kari, I wish to speak with you.” He said, trying to gain her attention for longer than five minutes.

Kari stopped moving after the small puffball that she had been chasing and padded over to where Thor was, seating herself and tilting her head, “Etium?” (Yes?) She asked, expectantly.

“You said that you wished to travel to Earth to see Doctor Jackson…” Thor started, watching as Kari sat there for just a moment, the puffball which was something like a kitten with small eyes and tiny feet attempted to sneak by her and she laughed scampering after it and Thor hung his head. “The young…” he muttered. Watching as the young child scampered after the white and gray puffball, that was making soft chittering sounds and skittering around trying to escape while she giggled and continued her chase. Moving a few crystals on the console, Thor contacted Eical back on their home planet. “We have a very serious problem.”

“What is the matter, Supreme Commander?” Eical inquired, tilting his head curiously.

“This child will not sit still.”

“Such is the way of all children.” Eical replied trying not to grin. It was not in their society to have children as they were copies, clones and when the body they had began to decay their consciousness was transferred to a younger body but not as young as Kari was now. “She appears to be about ten years of age in Tau’ri years, you have to have patience with her, Thor.”

“What I need is to find Dr. Jackson.” Thor started to say as there was a crash and a whimpering sound. “Now what?!” Thor snapped as he turned off the view screen discontinuing the communication with Eical and shuffling off.

Eical watched as the view screen shut down and tried not to laugh though a small giggle escaped. “You have your hands full, Supreme Commander.” Turning back to the work that was before him, he softly said, “Good luck.”

~*~

They lay together side by side, staring deeply into each others eyes. Every so often a gentle kiss was shared between the two men, Jack’s hand was gently moving along Daniel’s side, while Daniel was tracing his fingertips over Jack’s face memorizing the strong features, and every minute wrinkle. “Daniel are you going to study me like I’m some fossil?” Jack quipped as he leaned forwards and kissed Daniel tenderly on his forehead.

“My fossil.” Daniel replied with that impish grin.

Jack quirked his brow as he rolled Daniel onto his back and lay his body atop his lovers, “I’ll show you a fossil my linguist, should I make that tongue of yours go to work again?” He asked, locking his brown eyes on Daniel’s now widening blue ones, “Or shall I simply tell you what I plan to do with you?” Jack pressed, sliding his right hand down Daniel’s side. “I wondered for a long time what you would say to me if I ever got you in this position again.” Jack whispered placing gentle kisses against Daniel’s face.

Daniel blinked, “What do you mean if you ever got me in this position again? We’ve been in this position before?” Daniel inquired trying to push Jack away from him for the moment.

Jack smiled, “Do you remember when Teal’c and I were stuck in that time loop?”

“Yeah, I read the report.” 

“Well, there were several things I left out of the report.” Jack continued, “You told me on one loop that Teal’c and I could pretty much get away with whatever we wanted and I took advantage of that.”

“What do you mean, Jack?”

As Jack began to talk, his mind wandered back into the memory of how he had indeed had Daniel in his arms this way before.

. . . _Daniel was in his lab, reading over the inscriptions that he was attempting to translate, yet again as he couldn’t remember doing it before due to the time loop that they seemed to be stuck within. Jack lounged in the doorway for a moment before walking in and locking the heavy steel door behind him. “Danny, you need to take a break.” he said, making his way to the archeologist’s side. Jack placed his hands on Daniel’s shoulders and slowly started to rub. “C’mon, take a break from all this.”_

_“Jack, I can’t…this is too important…and, God, that feels good.” Daniel replied as he hung his head slightly, exposing the back of his neck._

_Jack smiled softly as his thumbs began to work the kinks out of Daniel’s neck, humming Der Holle Rache kocht in meinmen Herzen, from Mozart’s the Magic Flute as he heard Daniel whimper softly, meaning Jack had hit a tender spot, it was either that or a erogenous zone._

_Daniel groaned as Jack’s fingers worked magic on his neck, easing out the kinks slowly and with almost tender care. Slowly he could feel Jack’s hands moving steadily over his shoulders, and all Daniel could do was close his eyes and give himself over to the sensations that rocked his body. He sat up then and removed Jack’s hands from his shoulders turning around slowly as he stared at his friend. “Jack, why are you doing this?”_

_“Why am I doing what?” Jack asked in response confusion etched in his features._

_Daniel shook his head, “Nevermind, Jack.” He said as he turned back to the rubbings on his desk about to try and make sense of them again. Daniel was so sure that Jack cared for Samantha, that he could never feel something for him, like he did for Jack, and this was simply torture._

_“No, Daniel, what is it?”_

_“What about Sam?”_

_“How does Carter fit into this?” Jack asked._

_“I thought you loved her?”_

_“No, Daniel, I don’t.” Jack said as he turned the young man around and pulled him into his arms. “Its always been you, I just never knew it.”_

_“I’m not going to remember this, am I?”_

_“No, ‘fraid not.” Jack replied, “But I’ll remember it, forever and if I never get to hold you like this again, I’ll always wonder what you would say to me.” He finished, as he leaned down and kissed Daniel with the softness of a butterflies caress_ . . .

“So, you kissed me…” Daniel said softly, as he traced Jack’s jaw line with his fingers. Jack merely nodded, as Daniel continued, “And I didn’t remember.”

“You don’t have to remember, Daniel, I do.” Jack responded as he whispered, “Nunc scio quid sit amor.” (Now I know what love is)

“Jack?” Daniel queried, and Jack didn’t answer as he trailed his kisses over the column of Daniel’s throat. He steadily began to trail his kisses down Daniel’s form, pausing at places that made the slightly younger man groan in pleasure. Jack paid special attention to Daniel’s chest and traced the pectorals with his tongue, flicking a nipple lightly. “God, Jack…” Daniel panted, as he tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair. “What about…” he whispered needing to know the answer.

“You are the one I love, Daniel there is no one else who I love more than you.” Jack responded. The soft moans and whimpers that left Daniel’s throat, whether it was from his ministrations or the words of Latin that came forth from his tongue, Jack wasn’t sure. All he did know was that the blood that pounded in his veins like molten lava set him on fire as he hoped he was doing for Daniel who was finally in his bed, the one who lived in his heart and soul. Reaching for the small bottle of lubricant that he had shoved under the pillow earlier was popped open and Jack slicked his fingers as he spread Daniel’s legs slowly, trailing his tongue along those beautifully sculpted hipbones and ignoring what was between slowly growing in size betwixt Daniel’s thighs for the moment. “Nemo nisi mors.” (No one but death shall part us) Jack whispered, watching as fascination played over Daniel’s features.

Daniel was dumbstruck as he couldn’t find the words at this moment to convey exactly how Jack was making him feel, All he did know was that Jack was making him feel was euphoric, he hadn’t felt this way with anyone before. Not even with his wife, Sha’re. Daniel’s fingers slid through Jack’s hair as a mewl left his mouth when Jack’s finger slipped inside him. “Jack…more…” Daniel panted, barely lifting his head to look down at the man who was treating him like the fragile artifacts that he found in ruins. Jack swallowed Daniel’s growing erection while sliding yet another finger into him causing the younger man to gasp sharply as Jack grazed his prostate. “Fuck, Jack.”

Jack brought his mouth off Daniel’s erection and slid up the man’s side, placing tender, searing kisses along Daniel’s jaw line even as his fingers stretched and prepared him. “Daniel, sine vestra amore, meus nihil est vita.” (Without your love, my life is pointless) Jack softly spoke against Daniel’s lips before he captured that sweet, succulent mouth with his own once more. Jack’s tongue sought then gained entrance to Daniel’s mouth even as Daniel became more aggressive in his need. Jack broke the kiss and stared into those pools of azure that were downright luminous in the illumination of the bedside lamp. “Daniel?”

“Now Jack…” Daniel spoke, his tongue snaking out and caressing his lower lip. As Jack maneuvered between Daniel’s spread thighs, Jack slicked his own length with more of the lubricant before making first contact with the small ring of muscle that would make them one. “Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori.” (Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love) Daniel whispered. Jack threaded their fingers together and made a slow yet steady push of his hips. Daniel hissed on the first entrance making Jack stop in mid-thrust, gazing down at Daniel with concern shining in his chocolate orbs. “Just…give me a second.”

Jack reached between their bodies and encompassed Daniel’s erection in his hand, stroking it languidly as he whispered, “Te amo, ab imo pectore.” (I love you, from the bottom of my heart) An earth shattering smile slipped over Daniel’s features because as of this moment, he had never felt so loved. “Vos es mei quod ego sum vestri.” (You are mine, and I am yours)

Daniel nodded slowly as Jack pressed a little deeper into the recesses of his body, “Vestri intemporaliter.” (Yours eternally) Was his soft reply, as he reached up and stroked Jack’s face with his hand, cupping the man’s jaw in his palm as he drew Jack down for another kiss. Their lips met, and sparks flew as Jack took the opportunity to thrust the rest of the way inside, drawing Daniel’s gasp of pleasure as Jack hit his prostate on the first thrust of those lithe hips. Breath mingled as their tongues danced and Jack stayed completely still within him, savoring the moment.

Then Jack began to move, the sweet heat that enveloped him was driving him mad. His thrusts were slow and even, his hand that was currently wrapped around Daniel’s erection moving lazily up and down to draw out his pleasure. Daniel was having none of this however and wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips pulling him deeper, and there were no more words as Jack had to abandon Daniel’s length to grasp those hips and continue the slow languid pace. Daniel’s own hand slid down to grasp himself and stroke in counterpoint to Jack’s thrusts; he glanced up at Jack whose eyes were closed in ecstasy and Daniel could almost see the barely contained power of the man above him, “Jack…” Daniel whispered, “Jack, let it go…”

“Can’t…” Jack panted between thrusts of his hips. “Don’t want to hurt you…”

“Jack, let it go. I’ll tell you if its too much.” Daniel replied with a smile on his lips, the smile was full of trust and love. Jack took him at his word, as he set a brutal pace that had Daniel howling as Jack struck that spot inside him that made him see stars with every thrust of those hips. Inarticulate grunts and groans left Daniel’s mouth, even as Jack’s vocabulary had been beautiful and romantic before was now reduced to panting and growling. Daniel’s hand sped up on his own length as he whimpered, “Jack…close…”

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open as Jack stared down at Daniel who was panting and flushed, “Come for me, Daniel. I want to see you do it, I want to feel you do it.” That sent Daniel over the edge, and the thick streams of semen splashed over his abdomen and chest, as Daniel came, Jack felt nothing more than the wall around him clench spasmodically to the point where he gave one last thrust and climaxed with a roar into his partner, his soul-mate, his life. Jack pulled out slowly not wishing to harm Daniel in any way and lay next to him. There were no words as the two men came off their euphoric high together. “Te valde amo ac semper amabo.” (I love you, very much and always will, forever)

“Forever Jack, I can live with that.” Daniel sleepily mumbled as he curled up against Jack and drifted off to sleep. Jack had to blink at how fast Daniel had drifted off but simply smiled and cleaned off his stomach with a couple of tissues, wrapped his arms around Daniel and closed his eyes, as sleep overtook him.

~*~

Thor had finally managed to get Kari to sit still for a few moments, as he asked her once more why she needed to go to Earth and to Doctor Jackson and all she replied was, “Pater.” (Father)

“Father, Daniel Jackson is your father?” Thor inquired as out of the main window, they were passing Jupiter’s Red Eye.

Kari nodded quietly as she pet the now content puffball in her lap. “Pater, Kari. Kari anquieta altera.” (Father, Kari. Kari Ancient Alteran)

Blinking his large obsidian eyes, Thor pondered her words even as she moved towards the front window and stared at the large crimson Eye of Jupiter with fascination. _She is one of the original Alterans, the builders of the Stargate. Ascended then returned to her father, Daniel Jackson. I wonder what Doctor Jackson will have to say about this._ Thor thought to himself as he gazed at the girl who turned and smiled at him. While aboard his ship she had been allowed access to any of the information that she wanted on the smaller console that Thor had built for her and currently she was studying it intently.

Images flashed across the small screen, words of English passing quickly and she in turn absorbed it almost like a sponge soaks up water. “Thor?”

“Yes, Kari?” The Asgard looked up from his console and over towards her. “Did you need something?”

Sitting up and shoving a lock of hair out of her eyes, she piped up, “Are we there yet?”

Thor actually grimaced as he blinked his large eyes. “We shall be there shortly.”

Another grin spilled over Kari’s features, “How soon?”

“Soon.” Thor said, attempting to hold onto his patience, then watched as Kari smiled and picked up her puffball cradling it to her chest, as she returned to the small console. _No more questions, please. And I hope they are ready for her at Stargate Command._

~*~

Author’s note: Der Holle Rache kocht in meinmen Herzen, from Mozart’s the Magic Flute is the aria that the Queen of the Night sings, with all the punctuated high notes.

~*~


	7. Family Oriented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Seven - Family Oriented

Daniel had chosen to join Teal'c on one of his usual meditations but there was something different this time. In Daniel's thoughts he could see Teal'c's son Rya'c and his mentor Bra'tac being punished on a planet far away. Gathering their forces for Teal'c unflinchingly believed in what Daniel had seen in his visions, SG-1 and SG-3 headed to a planet called Erebus to see what help they could bring. So seated at the briefing was General Hammond and Dr. Janet Frasier and they were currently discussing the level of supplies that she needed to have brought in and why. The whine of the Asgard transporter device was heard and the SF's standing in the room were instantly on alert. “Stand down.” Hammond said as he held up a hand and rose from his chair.

Thor tilted his head and looked towards the SF's who lowered their weapons, “General Hammond, I am sorry that I did not give you notice of my pending arrival.”

Hammond waved his hand, “There was no need, allies are always welcome here. This is Dr. Janet Frasier our Chief Medical Officer.”

“It is nice to meet you, Doctor Frasier.” Thor stated, as Janet nodded and gave him a tiny wave of her hand. 

“What can we do for you, Thor?” Hammond inquired.

“I have come to speak to Doctor Jackson. The Asgard seem to have a small problem.”

General Hammond sat down at the head of the table, and folded his hands on the top of a folder that was closed. “I'm sorry, but Doctor Jackson isn't here. He and the rest of SG-1 are on planet PX4-656.”

Thor blinked his onyx eyes almost sadly, “That is unfortunate.” Thor started to speak when the whine of the transporter was heard again and a small girl appeared, “Kari, I specifically told you to stay on the ship until I came for you.”

“I was bored.” Kari replied in English though she had a slight accent.

General Hammond rose to his feet, “This would be your small problem I take it?” He loved and doted on his grandchildren as well as Cassandra, Dr. Frasier's adopted girl from another planet.

“Yes, Kari this is General Hammond and Dr. Frasier.” Thor introduced the small girl to the adults in the room. Kari nodded politely in response but was drawn to the Stargate that she could see through the briefing room window.

Janet rose to her feet and slowly made her way over to Kari who was staring at the Stargate, her thoughts were on Cassandra, her own daughter. “Hello, my name is Janet, what are you looking at?” Kari looked up at Janet, chewing lightly on her lower lip as she pointed. “You're looking at the Stargate?”

Shaking her head, Kari said, “Astria Porta.” 

“What's that?” Janet asked.

Thor shook his head, “I believe she said Stargate, Doctor Frasier.” he responded, “Kari is apparently one of the Ancients, returned to human form.” He finished as Janet's eyes went wide and she went very quickly over to General Hammond and gave him a look. Kari interpreted the look and moved to hide behind Thor even though she was taller than he. “What seems to be the problem?”

“We have encountered them before, a woman frozen in the Antarctic, she was carrying a plague that nearly killed Colonel O'Neill.” Janet was saying as she stared at the young child who was playing with a lock of her hair. Kari didn't stay behind Thor long as she wandered over to the stairs that led down to the control room above the embarkation room and peered down the stairs wondering where they went.

“General Hammond, with your permission the Asgard High Council has requested that she stay here on Earth with the Tau'ri.” Thor said, “She is no threat and no danger to anyone. She asked to come here and be with the one she has chosen.” 

“That would be Dr. Jackson, I'm assuming.” Hammond stated.

“Pater.” Kari said as she moved back towards the window and resumed staring at the Stargate.

General Hammond walked over and offered his hand to the small child, “Well, why don't you go with Doctor Frasier, and we'll get you settled into a room and cleaned up.” 

Kari looked at him charmingly, as she tilted her head to the side, “General Hammond, you would let me stay?”

Hammond nodded, “Yes, and you can even call me Uncle George.” He said with a grin, he was charmed by this small child and soon he knew she would have have the base wrapped around her little finger.

Kari reached up and took his hand shaking it lightly. Janet smiled, “I'll take her to a VIP room, but first a stop in the infirmary, I want to make sure that you're healthy, can I do that?”

“The Asgard already did.” Kari said as she gazed over at Thor.

“I must go, Kari go with Doctor Frasier and do what General Hammond tells you.” Thor said as he watched as Kari and Janet left with two SF's falling in behind them. 

“Thank you for bringing her, Supreme Commander Thor, we shall do our best to watch out for her.” Hammond said.

“It was my honor to bring her to the Fifth Race.” Thor respectfully responded, “General Hammond?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck with her, she is a handful.” Thor said before he vanished in a flash of white light leaving a very stunned Hammond in his wake, another whine of the transporter deposited a small portable console on the table that was obviously for Kari.

“Allies...” Hammond muttered.

~*~

Janet Frasier led Kari to level 21 and into the infirmary. “I just want to run a few scans and take a sample of your blood.”

Kari tilted her head to the side at that, especially when Janet procured a needle and a small vial. “May I have it back when you are finished?” Kari asked.

Janet shook her head slightly, “No, I'm sorry, it won't be good after I finish with it. I have a battery of tests I have to run on it.” Janet replied, “May I?”

“Okay.” Kari replied as she watched Janet draw her blood and gather it in the small vial. Placing the vial on the small table, Janet smiled warmly at the girl who was charming her staff. They brought her some clothes, which she took with a small nod of thanks. “Thank you.”

“Let's get you settled in a VIP room, I'm sure you'd love to have a hot shower and change into your new clothes. I'm sure that Doctor Jackson, erm, Daniel will be back soon.” Janet started to say as she watched Kari hop off the table and land gently on her bare feet. “These two Airmen will take you there, okay?” 

Kari shook her head and took Janet's hand in her own. “You.”

“You want me to take you then?” She inquired, watching as Kari nodded slowly. Janet smiled and took Kari's small hand in her own. “Okay then, I'll take you there, have you ever had a shower?”

“Um, a long time ago...” Kari replied as the two of them began to make their way through the halls towards level 25. Janet nodded, and Kari continued, “Daniel spoke very kindly of you.”

“Did he now?” 

Kari nodded, “Yes, he said that you tried to save him. You took care of him when he was sick; before he Ascended.”

Janet nodded, “What do you remember? Did you have your memories wiped as Daniel did?” She inquired, as she swiped a white card through the reader and the locks turned with a clunk. Janet opened the door and gestured for Kari to head through the door, she did and Janet followed a few moments later.

With a tilt of her dual-toned hair Kari responded, “I am of the Alterans, Doctor Frasier. I am capable of remembering that of what the Ascended know.” 

“With no damage?” Janet asked. Kari shook her head slowly as she looked around, “Okay, well I'm going to have to leave you here. I have a few things I need to take care of, but you'll be safe here. The bathroom is through that door, you should find everything you need. If you need anything there is an Airman outside.” Janet said with a smile as Kari nodded and clutched the clothes she had been given to her chest. 

Kari watched as Janet left and quietly changed into the new clothes that she had been given. She was curious as to how they were worn then realized they were very similar to what she wore when she was Ascended and dropping the silvery blanket and folding it to lay it on the bed she dressed in the new clothes. Once she was dressed, Kari moved to the small desk and sat down in the chair moving the small crystals on the console that Hammond had brought to her quarters that Thor had left. 

Janet had returned to her office and was presently going over the scans that she had acquired from Kari's mind along with the blood work that had come back from the lab when she heard klaxons going off in the base. 

“Unauthorized Off World Wormhole Activation!” Hammond entered the Gate Room when Walter looked up once more, “It's SG-1's IDC, Sir.” 

“Open the iris. Have a medical team meet them in the Gate Room.” Hammond responded as he headed down to the gate room to meet SG-1 who was just stepping through the open wormhole. “Welcome back, SG-1.” 

“The camp has been liberated, Sir. All the prisoners relocated to the Alpha Site.” Jack said as he strode down the ramp. Bra'tac was already seated on a stretcher being tended to by Doctor Frasier, and Teal'c was being supported by both Rya'c and Rak'nor.

“They are anxious to join the rebellion.” Rak'nor said with a smile.

“Then my mission has been a success. Hammond of Texas, I find myself once more in your debt.” Bra'tac spoke as he was being tended to by the diminutive doctor.

“I think it's Doctor Jackson you owe on this one.” Hammond replied with a smile as all eyes turned to Daniel.

Teal'c nodded his head gratefully, “Indeed.” He intoned, bowing his head. Daniel was stunned and humbled as he bowed his head in return.

“SG-1 I need to see you all in the briefing room, along with Doctor Frasier. Teal'c would you be up for joining this debriefing?” 

“I am, General Hammond.” 

“I'll join you shortly, General, I want to get Master Bra'tac into the infirmary and make sure he's comfortable, so no telling them about that other thing until I arrive.” Janet said as she ushered Bra'tac out towards the infirmary.

“Other thing, Sir?” Carter inquired and watched as Hammond smiled conspiratorially.

“Why don't the rest of you take showers and change, and we'll debrief in an hour.” Hammond said, as the remainder of SG-1 trooped off for showers and changes of clothes before they met in the briefing room. Jack was whistling as he walked down the hall, behind two Airmen who were talking amongst themselves. 

“Have you seen her yet?” 

“Yeah, she's a cute little thing, Doctor Jackson is lucky.” 

Jack tilted his head as he heard them wondering what they were speaking of. _What are they talking about and what does it have to do with Daniel?_

“Heard you got to escort her to her room...”

“She was speaking in an odd language the only word I made out was Doctor Jackson's first name.” 

_Who is this they are speaking of_... Jack thought to himself as he glanced at his watch and realized he was going to be late for the debriefing and hurried through the halls of the SGC. With that firmly in his mind, Jack entered the briefing room where the rest of SG-1 was sitting around waiting. He joined them and sat next to Daniel, pressing their knees together under the table. “What's this all about Sir?” Jack inquired as Hammond came out of his office and took his usual seat at the head.

“While you were gone, we had a visit from Supreme Commander Thor.” Hammond started as Jack grinned.

“Ah, and how are the little gray guys doing?”

Hammond chuckled, “He was here to drop off what they called a small problem.” 

Daniel suddenly looked very interested, “What kind of problem?” he asked, thinking of a new puzzle or challenge and it peaked his interest.

It was just then that Janet walked in the briefing room and sat down, “Did you tell them already, Sir?” She asked placing a folder on the table before her, and flipped it open.

“No, Doctor. I was waiting for you.” Hammond responded not wanting to risk her wrath, “Please, Doctor.”

Janet shifted her findings, “Well, Doctor Jackson, congratulations.”

“For what?” Daniel queried as his mouth fell open, he was completely baffled at what was going on.

“Its a girl.” Janet said with a huge grin.

“Wha...wha...what?” Daniel stammered.

~*~

One of the Airmen that was stationed outside knocked on the door as Kari opened it. “Yes?” Kari asked politely, as she gazed up at the soldier. 

“General Hammond as requested your presence.” Sergeant Hunter replied, “Seems, SG-1 has returned.” Kari’s smile was infectious and Hunter smiled down at her. “Seems that you’re excited.” He remarked holding his hand out to her. “So, you don’t get lost.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Kari responded, taking his larger hand in her smaller one. He led her down the hallways of the SGC where other officers and personnel stopped to look down at the small girl who they had heard was in the base. When they reached the briefing room, Daniel was still seated there with his mouth dropped open. Kari paused in the doorway looking at each one of the individuals seated there. Jack was seated next to Daniel, his silvery hair interspersed with the brown made her smile as her memories returned to her. _They have finally found each other and I am thankful for that._

The one that Daniel had called Samantha was seated next to Teal’c who had some cuts and bruises on his face, and her heart went out to him. Kari was suddenly nervous as she wasn’t sure how she was going to be received since she was smaller than any of them would remember. But it was then that Hammond’s voice cut through the din and her nervousness. “Doctor Jackson, Thor dropped off a small child, one that called you her…” his voice trailed off as he was interrupted by a smaller voice.

“Pater.” Kari said softly from the doorway.

Daniel rose from his seat and blinked as he gazed at the girl in the doorway. “Kari, is that you?” At her nod, he opened his arms to her and she ran across the expanse of the briefing room to throw herself in his arms. “Oh my God.”

“Holy Hannah.” Samantha remarked, “Sir, this can’t be…” she continued, staring at the child who was clasped in Daniel’s arms and the two of them were lost in their own little world.

Jack looked over at his lover and the small girl and smiled, “Looks like her though.” 

“You’ve all seen this girl before?” General Hammond inquired.

Teal’c nodded, “We have, General Hammond. On Abydos, it was she who Ascended Ska’ara and the other Abydonians.” He replied as he watched Kari extract herself from Daniel’s arms and walk over to him. “Greetings, little one.”

“You’ve been hurt.” Kari whispered, as she reached up slowly with her hand and touched the side of Teal’c’s face. Closing her eyes, Kari concentrated, as she started to breathe deeply her fingers began to glow as she healed his injuries. 

“What’s she doing?” Hammond asked, but Kari was finished and stumbled backwards into Sam’s arms. “Did she do that?” Hammond asked incredulous as he glanced at Teal’c’s now completely healed features.

“Yes.” Daniel said, “She was my teacher while I was Ascended. Kari is of the Ancients.” Daniel said as he was about to go over and get Kari but Jack beat him to it, and there was something in Jack’s gaze as he tenderly picked up Kari from Sam’s lap and carried her over to his chair.

“Doctor Frasier, what else can you tell us about her?” Hammond asked.

“How about the disease that we were all infected with, you know the one that Colonel O’Neill ended up with a Tok’ra symbiote because Aiyana couldn’t heal him.”

“Hey! Don’t ever want to hear or DO that again!” Jack said softly but sharply.

Janet smiled, “Not to worry, Colonel. The Asgard have purged it from her system, in fact according to her blood work she has an antibody marker now.” She said, going through her findings. “Her blood work is interesting, she has the same gene that Colonel O’Neill has, and naquadah in her blood. According to her EEG, she's using 70% of her brain with no sign of any deterioration and it does not appear that she will overload her hard drive.” Janet continued as Daniel watched the sleeping child in Jack's arms.

“That is good news, Doctor.” Hammond spoke, “but it begs the question what do we do with her now? She obviously can't stay here on the base, its not the best place for her.”

“I'll take her home with me, Sir.” Daniel's mouth once again dropped open as he stared at Jack. “Before you say anything, Daniel, you don't have a house at the moment and I have enough room.”

“Thanks, Jack. Anyway we have babysitters, we have Uncle Teal'c and Aunt Samantha.” 

“Dun ferget Uncle George.” Kari whispered from where she was opening her eyes in Jack's lap.

“Uncle George?”

Hammond replied, “Well, I couldn't have her calling me General Hammond, now could I?” he asked with a smile as he looked at his flagship team. “We'll save the debrief for another time, as it is you're all home and safe, and Doctor Jackson, you have a new charge to get settled.” Hammond rose as did Sam, but Jack gave the General a sheepish smile as he had a precious bundle in his lap.

With Kari ensconced in his arms, Jack carried her to the VIP room that she had been given with Daniel following after him like a lost puppy. “Jack, why did you offer us your home?” he asked, recognizing this room as one of the ones that they had used when the Goa'uld had bartered a treaty with the Asgard so there were no recording devices here. 

“Because my house is your house, Daniel.” Jack replied as he lay Kari on the bed. “Why do you think she came back?” Jack inquired, as he sat down in a chair watching Daniel who took a seat next to Kari.

“I don't know, Jack.” Daniel whispered, gently carding his fingers through Kari's tangled hair. “I don't know why she came back here.”

 _Daniel wanted to be a father, and now he has the chance at it._ Jack thought to himself, as he watched the range of emotions cross Daniel's face. _He longed for it with that Harcesis child, Shifu and it was taken away from him. And me, she brought out those fatherly emotions in me that I haven't felt since Charlie or Ska'ara._

“Perhaps I can enlighten you...” a voice sounded from the corner.

~*~

Sam had retreated with Teal'c to her lab where she sat down and sighed, “What troubles you, Major Carter?” Teal'c inquired as he glanced at the woman who sat down and flipped open her laptop.

“The Colonel's house isn't exactly child friendly, Teal'c, so I'm wondering why he told Daniel he could stay with him. I mean, since they probably want to be alone.” 

“You speak of Daniel Jackson and O'Neill finally confessing their love for each other.” 

Sam smiled, “Yeah, I think so, but the house isn't exactly properly equipped.”

“What suggestion do you have, Major Carter?”

“I have an idea...” Sam smiled over at Teal'c as he raised a brow watching as she picked up the phone and started to dial. “But I am going to need your help.”

Teal'c nodded, “What help may I offer you, Major Carter.”

“You'll see.” Carter said as she started to speak quickly into the phone.

~*~

The voice coalesced into a man, one who Daniel didn't recognize, “Who are you?”

“I am called Omeor, and I am of the council of the Ascended. You are Daniel Jackson, and I apologize, I do not know your name.”

“Jack, Jack O'Neill.” 

Daniel smiled lightly, “You said you could enlighten us as to why Kari returned...” his voice trailed off.

“I can and have been given sanction by the Council to release this information to only Daniel Jackson.”

“I'm not leaving.” Jack said as he got up and moved to Daniel and sat down next to him taking his hand. “There isn't a force on Earth or Heaven that would move me from Daniel's side.”

“Kari was correct when she said you and Daniel Jackson were soul-mates. Kari returned to gift you both with her life, as you have both lost someone dear to you.” Omeor spoke, as he gazed down at the sleeping Kari. Daniel's gazed at Jack whose face was suddenly awash with pain and Daniel knew who he was thinking of, he gave his lover's hand a squeeze.

Jack's voice was tight as he spoke, “You mean she came back to replace Charlie?” 

Omeor shook his head, “No, she knew that she could not replace Charlie for you, or Shifu for Daniel.”

“Shifu? What does he have to do with this?” Daniel asked, looking completely bewildered as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“He expressed concern that you wished to raise him and since you could not and he could not return to you with the knowledge he possessed, he and one called Ska'ara fought hard for you to be the ones to raise Kari.”

“Does Kari remember any of this?” Daniel inquired.

Omeor tilted his head, “She may remember in time, the memory was suppressed like yours were, but you regained your memories, and perhaps so shall she.” He replied. “Take good care of your daughter, Daniel Jackson. Jack O'Neill, you will watch them both, or you will answer to me.” Omeor finished before he vanished in a flash of light.

“My, people come and go so quickly here.” Jack remarked.

“Jack, are you sure this is what you want?”

“More than anything Daniel. Let's raise our daughter together.” Jack responded, as he lay down next to Kari on one side while Daniel flanked her on the other placing Kari in the center. “Our daughter, Daniel.”

Daniel's smile was illuminating. “Our daughter.”

~*~


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Daniel Jackson makes Jack O'Neill realize that he has lost a part of his very soul and now that there is no way to get him back, Jack is lost. He plods on his course, but never realizes that someone or something is following him, attempting to guide his path and helping him to heal. But when his prayers are answered, someone comes along that may tear them apart yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Alternate Universe, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Slash.  
> Spoilers for episodes: Episodes from Seasons One through Six, along with Fallen, Homecoming from Season Seven before it jumps off to his own tangent.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
> . . . _italics_ – flashback  
> . . . **_Bold Italics_** -dream sequence  
> . . . **Bold** – Journal Entry

Chapter Eight – Epilogue

It had been a year and the three of them had become a family. Kari was helping Daniel inside the house with the salad as Jack manned the grill, hearing the doorbell, Kari ran to the door to answer it. “Kari! Remember to ask who it is at the door.”

Kari turned and stuck her tongue out at Daniel, “Its only Uncle George, Aunt Janet, Aunt Sam and Uncle Teal'c.” Came her response as she reached for the doorknob. 

“How can you be so sure?” Daniel asked wiping his hands on a towel as he left the kitchen.

“'Cause Uncle Teal'c is already with Daddy.” Kari said pointing to where Teal'c was in fact standing with Jack at the grill and currently they were wrestling over the tongs. Daniel shook his head and watched Kari open the door to see General Hammond, Janet and Sam on the porch. 

“Hello Kari, may we come in?” 

Kari nodded and stepped back to allow them entrance. “Daddy, can I stop them now?” Kari inquired as she looked up at Daniel who shook his head.

“You know what I told you about using your powers.”

“Daddy! It's my birthday!” 

Blue eyes regarded his friends who were all seated in the living room with drinks from the bar that Jack had set up previously. George's eyes were sparkling in amusement, Janet was holding back a giggle and Sam piped up, “Come on Daniel, she's gotta use them or they could overload.” 

“Just this once.” Daniel said as he wagged his finger at his daughter moving to open the door that separated the house from the porch.

Kari concentrated hard and suddenly the tongs left Jack's hand and sailed in through the door landing neatly on the table. She beamed with pride as Jack came to the door. “Aht! What did we say about using your powers in the house?!”

“Daddy Daniel said I could.” Kari said happily as she smiled.

“Oh did he now?” Jack said, finally having the upper hand on Daniel, and Jack watched as Daniel blushed, “And you say I'm the one who teaches her bad habits.” 

“You do, Jack. Who taught her how to burp the alphabet?” Daniel replied with a grin, as the rest of the team erupted into laughter; even Teal'c was fighting a smile. “Anyway, its her birthday.” Daniel remarked as Kari twirled on her toes and threw herself into Jack's arms.

“And what does the birthday girl want to say?” Jack asked as he picked up his little girl and swung her around hearing Kari giggle a lot, as he tickled her. 

“That the journey home always starts with a single step.” Kari said, “We are a family, all of us. Perhaps it is not the family we were born with, but it is a family of our choosing and that bonds us stronger than anything.” 

Jack grinned as he realized that Kari had placed herself in his heart, a special place next to Charlie. Helping Daniel to raise this child, had healed a piece of his soul that he had never known was damaged. He gazed over at Daniel who had a million watt smile and watching them both with love shining in his cerulean orbs. Each one of the gathered few that had come to Kari's party had family, children, grandchildren, nieces and nephews. But none of them were closer than they were to each other and for that Jack was grateful.

“Kari?”

“Yes, Uncle George?”

“What did you find at the end of the journey?”

“I found the best thing of all.” Kari replied. “I found all of you.” She said.

“Daniel?” 

Daniel blushed, “I found my daughter and my soul mate. Jack, what did you find?”

“The key to healing the two wounds in my soul, you and Kari.” Jack replied. Kari tugged at Jack's shirt sleeve, “What is it?”

“I'm hungry.” The group laughed again and settled down to eat and have some fun. And no one noticed the two figures standing in the backyard.

~*~

“You did a very good thing, Oma.” Omeor said as he glanced over at Oma.

“I know, I did the right thing.”

“I have to ask you one thing. What did you find at the end of the journey?”

Oma smiled as she answered, “I found salvation in finding my daughter a loving home which was something I was never able to give her.”

Omeor nodded, “Putting Daniel and Kari together was a very strategic move, Oma.”

“It was. The birds have flown from the nest, Omeor.”

“But sooner or later, they will return.”

“And when they do, we'll be waiting.”

The two figures melted into their energy forms and twined together before lifting off to the skies above Colorado Springs, vanishing into the last of the sunlight as it winked out over the Rockies.

 

THE END


End file.
